Un destin entremêlé
by Deldrey
Summary: Clarke ne rentre pas au camp Jaha à cause de la culpabilité pesante qu'elle ressent, et du sang de nombreux alliés et ennemis qu'elle à sur les mains. Le poids de la trahison est trop lourd a supporté, l'obligeant à fuir dans les bois pour oublier ses sentiments qui font sa faiblesse. Post 2x16.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde.

On vous présente notre toute première fanfic' Clexa, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

Clarke venait d'expliquer à Bellamy pourquoi il lui était impossible de revenir au camp JAHA. A chacun de ces mots, elle voyait l'inquiétude grandir dans le regard de son ami, elle se rappela alors des paroles de Lexa et cela lui serra le cœur.

\- Puissions nous nous revoir.

Puis elle se retourna vers cette forêt, vers un futur inconnu...

 ** _3 semaines et demis plus tard_**

Elle courait, ne sachant plus à quoi elle essayait d'échapper, passant entre les nombreux arbres sur son chemin évitant racines, troncs et les quelques débris de l'ancienne époque. Elle commençait à connaître la forêt parfaitement, ne sachant toujours pas si elle tournait en rond ou ne faisait que traverser en long le territoire des grounders. Son territoire à … à Lexa.. NON ! Clarke secoua la tête répétant pour elle même :

-Faiblesse !

Devant elle se dressait un arbre aux branches épaisses et abondantes. Elle accéléra sa course pour avoir suffisamment d'élan pour attraper la première branche. Elle se hissa à la plus haute d'entre elles, et, comme à son habitude, elle se sécurisa pour la nuit.

 _Quelques heures après son départ, elle était passée à la navette ramassant tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à survivre. Des sangles, un couteau, une machette faite avec les débris du vaisseau, ainsi que les quelque provisions restante, deux gourde et un sac à dos._

Entre ses cauchemars et le froid de plus en plus présent, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de 2 heures par nuits. C'est au plus noir de la nuit qu'elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

 _Les corps des hommes des montagnes, les femmes, les enfants irradier qui jonchaient le sol. Elle courait entre tous ces cadavres qui semblaient l'observer. Au milieu de sa course, elle attérit à la lisière d'une prairie sombre et aux allures glauques. Elle s'arrêta devant la silhouette de quelqu'un. Mécaniquement, elle empoigna son couteau et le planta dans la poitrine de... Finn, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla aux cotés de son corps, plaqua ses mains sur la plaie qu'elle venait de faire et appliqua le sang chaud sur son visage._

Une avalanche d'images terrifiantes et plus sombre les unes que les autres, mais comme à chaque fois il y eut un moment de lumière dans les ténèbres.

 _La prairie était devenue verte et lumineuse, resplendissante. Le corps de Finn avait disparut, mais une personne se tenait debout devant elle. Relevant la tête, Clarke vit Lexa lui tendant la main. Elle affichait un tendre sourire. Quand Clarke prit sa main pour se relever, la grounders la tira alors à elle et l'embrassa. Mais la douceur de ses lèvres laissa vite place à l'amertume du goût du sang coulant dans sa bouche. Baissant la tête elle vit l'épée de Lexa enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine._

Clarke rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce même rêve qui revenait la hantée chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Cependant, l'Aube et les premières lueurs du soleil venaient d'apparaître. Il était temps pour elle de descendre de cet arbre qui l'avait abrité pour la nuit. Elle se mit en chasse d'une bête à la fourrure assez épaisse pour lutter face à l'hiver qui arrivait, et pour avoir de quoi manger.

Parcourant la forêt, elle pistait les traces d'un animal. Elle le repéra enfin après avoir passé la moitié de la journée à sa poursuite. Clarke se cacha derrière un rocher, observant attentivement sa proie. Elle allait lui sauter au cou quand une voix familière l'obligea à quitté son dîner des yeux.

-Tu compte attaqué un bison avec ton... comment vous dites déjà ? Jouet ?

Lexa se tenait à ces côtés, jouant avec son poignard. Défiant Clarke du regard. Elle reprit :

-Tu es faible, Clarke du peuple du ciel.

Voulant l'éviter, la fille au cheveux dorés se déplaça derrière un tronc d'arbre, essayant de se reconcentrer sur sa proie.

-Tellement faible que j'ai pu te faire croire que je ressentais des sentiments à ton égard, que j'allais sauvé ton peuple à tes cotés.

Un rire retentit, ce qui glaça le sang de Clarke. Et cette voix si familière à ses oreilles continua :

-La faiblesse incarnée. Te laissée devant Mount Weather fut la décision la plus facile à prendre.

-LA FERME, TU LA FERME LEXA !

Clarke avait crier ces mots avec une telle colère et si fort que sa proie s'enfuit à la première syllabe. Elle avançait, l'air féroce et menaçant. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la silhouette de Lexa reculait.

-Sérieusement ?! J'ai vue comment tu me regardais, à chaque putain de fois que tu me dévorait des yeux, Lexa. Tu avais un air si faible quand tu parlais de Costia, et tu avais le même quand je t'ai repoussé après notre baiser. De qui tu te fous? Tu m'as TRAHIS ! Ne t'en vente surtout pas, j'avais envie de te suivre à Polis, de ressentir toutes ces choses pour toi.

Dépassée par sa rage, Clarke serra fortement sa machette de fortune et attaqua la commandante grounders, qui disparut aussitôt. Comprenant que son esprit lui avait jouer un énième tours, elle s'écroula au sol, séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, sans même remarquer le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle. Une branche craqua, et Clarke se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à son ennemi, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus et l'assomma.

 _Les corps. Sa course effréné. Finn. Lexa. Le sang._ Mais cette fois-ci pas d'échappatoire, pas de réveil, elle replongeait aussitôt en plein cauchemar…

Clarke commençait à reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Elle se sentait remuée, ballottée dans tous les sens. Son corps lui semblait lourd et sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, mais la fatigue des ces 3 dernières semaines eurent raison d'elle et elle replongea en enfer.

Sa gorge était sèche quand elle émergea de nouveau. Elle avait du rester un bon moment inconsciente. Elle essaya de porter sa main à sa tête qui la faisait toujours énormément souffrir, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle voulut bouger ses autres membres mais elle ressentait des entraves aux poignets et aux chevilles, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il y avait une faible lumière provenant des trois torches de la pièce qui n'avait aucune décoration particulière. Cette pièce glaçait le sang, au vu de certaines armes et instruments de torture qui y étaient présents, ainsi que des traces de sang séché sur les murs. Clarke posa alors son regard sur les chaînes qu'elle avait autour des poignets et des chevilles, qui semblaient plus que résistantes. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un linge cachant sa poitrine et son intimité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, que des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans un couloir. Clarke comprit qu'une personne s'approchait d'elle, sûrement pour la tuée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains, elle se dit que si elle devait mourir comme ça, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Même si elle aurait aimée revoir sa mère, ses amis mais aussi... Lexa... malgré tout une dernière fois.

Les bruits de pas cessèrent, et Clarke releva la tête quand elle entendit une voix qui ne présentait aucune animosité.

-Tu es réveillée ? Tu veux de l'eau ?

Clarke hocha simplement la tête, jugeant la personne qui l'abreuvait à l'aide d'une coupelle. Ce n'était sûrement pas une guerrière. Elle portait de simple linge, et une fourrure partiellement posée sur son épaule gauche et lui servant de cape.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te réveillée si tôt, la Reine va s'en donner à cœur joie !

-La Reine ? demanda Clarke.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aurait quitté le territoire du peuple de la forêt ? _Mais où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je retenue captive ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

-Calmes-toi, fille du ciel, tu es sur le territoire du peuple des Glaces, à présent. Et notre Reine veux te faire parler pour ce que tu aurais dis dans la forêt !

Clarke réfléchit un instant. Elle se remémora alors l'apparition de Lexa et du grounders qui l'avait assommé. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour offenser la nation des Glaces et...

-Merde ! dit-elle tout haut.

Elle se rendit compte, à ce moment là, qu'elle s'était disputée avec un mirage.

-C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur votre Heda ?

-Ne redite jamais ça ! Lexa... enfin... je veux dire... le... le commandant n'est pas notre Heda ici !

-Attendez ! Vous la connaissez ? Vous connaissez Lexa ?

-Arrêtez de dire son nom ! dit la native en baissant les yeux.

Clarke cru voir un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais une voix forte et froide interrompit ses pensées.

-Costia ! Tu devais me prévenir quand cette fille était réveiller !

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Par contre, nous voudrions écrire quelques phrases en _grounders_ , donc dans leur langues, quelqu'un n'aurait pas un lien sur un site ou ce genre de chose pour nous aider ? ^^

Merci et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews, nous ne pensions pas en avoir aussi vite, donc nous sommes heureuse que notre histoire vous plaise ! :)

Les réponses aux reviews :)

 _JETROUVEPASDENOM et Clexa (Guest) :_ Merci pour vos liens en Trigedasleng, vous verrez que cela nous fut utiles pour ce chapitre ! Et évidemment, Clexa, c'est la base 8)

 _Little Monkey :_ Monkey D. Luffy ? ^^ Bref, merci pour ta review, et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu(e ?) par l'évolution de Costia... Hum je ne dis rien ^^

 _:_ Merci pour ta review ^^ Il me semble que j'ai déjà lu une fic avec Costia vivante dedans ^^

 _kayliah :_ Merci pour ta review ^^ T'as pas trop attendue, ça va ? ^^ Pour ce qui est de la fréquence, nous pensons un par semaine, minimum, en fonction de nos horaires. Et pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres.. euh.. bonne question ? ^^

 _Senvrillon :_ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Et attend de lire le chapitre 3 pour dire Aïe Aïe Aïe xD

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favorites 8)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Co... Costia ? elle avait bien entendu, mais cela ne se pouvait pas elle se souvint de sa conversation avec Lexa au sujet de cette jeune femme qu'elle chérissait et qui fut emportée, capturée, torturée et tuée par la nation des Glaces. Pourtant Cette fois-ci son esprit ne pouvait pas lui joué de tour tout semblaient bien réel mais comment cela se pouvait, Clarke fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par cette même voix au ton glacial qui avait introduit Costia.

-Chon yu bilaik ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Elle demande « qui tu est » ? Traduisit la jeune femme qui l'avait tantôt abreuvé.

Clarke regarda les deux femmes remarqua la différence flagrante entre elles deux, l'une étant grande et avait les cheveux foncé comme la nuit elle étais vêtus de plusieurs linges chauds ainsi que d'une armure tandis que l'autre femme... Costia.. était tous l'inverse.

-CHON YU BILAIK ? Recommença la plus grande assénant une claque à sa captive.

Clarke serra les dent et repensa aux phrases que lui avait apprit Lexa et Octavia elle plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de la guerrière et lui cracha ces quelques mots :

\- Ai laik Klark kom skaikru.

Costia sembla surprise des mots que la jeune blonde venait prononcer dans leur langue natal. Cependant celle qui lui avait demandé son identité ne semblait pas apprécier l'arrogance de Clarke, elle se rapprocha de sa prisonnière et d'une main elle empoigna le cou de cette dernière et le serra de plus en plus fort tout en lui disant près de son oreille.

-Tu vas mourir ici fille du ciel, mais avant tu vas me révéler tout les secrets de cette garce qui se prétend Heda et tu la verra même mourir devant toi.

Elle relâcha le cou de Clarke à ce dernier mot et lui tourna le dos s'apprêtant à quitter le pièce.

-Nowe ! (Jamais!) S'écria Clarke toussotant légèrement après cet étranglement puis reprit en direction de Costia. Dis lui que jamais je ne parlerais et que jamais Heda ne viendra puisqu'elle ne sait même pas où je suis.

La grande guerrière se retourna et se jeta sur Clarke un poignard à la main elle lui lacera le ventre en criant :

-Déjà sache qu'ici elle n'est rien qu'une NATRONA (traître) je suis la véritable HEDA du peuple de la glace. Deuxièmement..

Elle plaça sa main derrière la tête de Clarke et lui arracha violemment une mèche de cheveux qu'elle plaqua aussitôt sur la plaie qu'elle venait de lui faire provoquant un hurlement de douleur de la part de Clarke.

-Avec ça elle viendra ! Montrant la mèche de cheveux recouverte de sang abordant un grand sourire carnassier.

La Reine se tourna puis fit quelques pas s'arrêtant juste devant ce qui pouvait ressembler à une table saisissant quelques objets elle se retourna et s'adressa à l'autre grounders.

-Costia teik oso ! (Costia laisse nous.)

Elle s'exécuta lançant un regard anxieux à Clarke. La guerrière se retourna alors avec un objet étrange entre les mains.

-Maintenant tu vas souffrir !

Les cris de Clarke raisonnèrent toute la nuit, son corps étais meurtrie et maintenant couvert de contusions et de blessures ouvertes sanguinolentes. La jeune fille blonde étais déjà à bout de force mais faisait tous pour ne pas le montrer à son bourreau. La Reine couverte du sang de Clarke posa enfin le dernier instrument qu'elle avait utilisé pour la torturé. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Clarke la grounders se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle elle ajouta sur un ton moqueur :

-Je donnerais ma couronne pour voir la tête de cette natrona de Leksa quand elle comprendra...

En Klark kon skaikru mounin ! ( et Clarke du peuple du ciel... bienvenue), s'esclaffa la Reine en quittant la pièce.

Ne pouvant plus tenir Clarke ferma les yeux et malgré la douleur elle se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et ceux, même si elle savait quel horrible rêve l'attendait.

 _Pourtant cette fois il n'y avait pas de cadavre, pas de sang elle était assise sur un drap dans la forêt, autour d'elle se trouvait de la nourriture. Cela lui rappelait une image qu'elle avait vu dans un des rares livres de l'arche, un pique-nique, il lui semblait avoir lu que ceux-ci ce partageaient avec des amis ou de la famille. Elle vit alors sa mère, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Lincoln et Lexa tous assit autour d'elle ils mangeaient et parlaient entre eux il semblaient tous si heureux. Il semblait qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'arche, de grounders, tout le monde étaient pareils comme si aucune guerre n'avait jamais eu lieux. Elle se joignit à la conversation et se mit a partagé le rire de ses amis, ses yeux étaient sans cesse attiré par Lexa, elle était si belle quand elle souriait. Lexa tourna la tête pour lui dire quelque chose, sa bouche remuait mais aucun son n'en sortait, la brune recommença et cette fois-ci elle entendit une phrase trop distinctement :_

 _-Clarke tu as perdu tellement de sang !_

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, la douleur était tellement intense, elle aperçut Costia en train d'appliquer différentes mixtures sur ses multiples blessures, ces étranges mixtures la brûlaient des qu'elles entraient en contact avec sa peau.

-Arrête ça me brûle, j'ai pas besoin d'être plus torturée, ta Reine s'en chargera, cracha-t-elle au visage de la grounders.

-Ai ste fis yu op ! Raah je veux dire je suis en train de te soigner alors arrête de gigoter !

Clarke regarda l'autre jeune femme s'occuper de ses blessures et n'essaya de rien faire transparaître lorsqu'elle ressentait de la douleur.

-Tu verras le premier jour c'est le pire, pense sans cesse aux personnes que tu aimes, ça rendra la douleur moins insupportable... Tout comme ça... bois ça calmera ce qu'elle te feras aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu as dis que le premier jour était le pire.

Costia releva alors sa tenue laissant voir sur son abdomen des traces de brûlures, elle baissa vite son haut quand des bruits de pas commencèrent à retentir dans le couloir

-Bois vite, fille du ciel !

Clarke écouta la grounders et avala tout le liquide, infecte il faut le dire, qui se trouvait dans la coupelle elle finit juste avant que la Reine n'entre dans la pièce.

-Empleni Costia ( assez Costia)

La jeune femme sortit de suite de la pièce, laissant Clarke entre les mains de cette affreuse personne.

Cette fois-ci la reine ne saisit aucun objet de torture mais un simple fouet à sa ceinture.

-Parle, quels sont les plans de Leksa ?!

Clarke réfléchit un instant et bien que n'ayant aucune réponse à donner à son bourreau elle répondit :

-Ai laik Klark kom skaikru !

Cette réponse énerva la Reine qui lui asséna un premier coup de fouet sur l'abdomen rouvrant certaines de ses blessures, puis un second et un troisième coup par cuisse.

-Ne joue pas à ça fillette, c'est ta dernière chance de parler !

-Ai laik Klark kom skaikru ! Dit Clarke d'un ton plus fort.

-Alors souffre pour ton arrogance !

Sans plus attendre la Reine saisi une des torche de la pièce et mit la lame de son poignard à chauffer dans la flamme de celle-ci. Sans laisser le temps à Clarke de geindre elle posa la lame brûlante de son poignard sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur, arrachant un cri de douleur à Clarke, qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

 _Elle replongea dans ce rêve si lumineux, la forêt, le pique-nique, ses amis, non cette fois-ci il n'y avait que Lexa. Elles riaient, parlaient, sans cesse Clarke était si bien elle sentait que c'était là où était sa place quand Lexa la prit dans ses bras et pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple rêve._

De multiples secousses la sortirent de sa rêverie elle entendait qu'on lui parlait mais n'y prêta pas grande attention au début jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase la fit reprendre pleinement conscience :

-Merde Clarke tu es lourde bouge, comment on peut s'échapper si tu peux pas tenir sur tes jambes.

Puis une énième secousse réveilla la jeune blonde totalement.

-Costia... Quoi...comment ça, s'échapper ?

-Aller vite, la Reine est partit en patrouille on a peu de temps, lui dit la grounders tout en défaisant ses liens. Écoute tu poseras des questions plus tard, là on doit partir tiens dans ce sac il y a des vêtement d'ici et il y a deux chevaux qui nous attendent juste devant la battisse.

Clarke était perplexe. Après tout, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de mystère à son goût qui tournait autour de cette Costia, mais elle l'avait aider et maintenant, elle lui proposait de s'évader. Cependant elle ne se voyait pas rester ici plus longtemps à subir les tortures de cette sale Reine, elle enfila donc les vêtements que la grounders lui avait donné et quand elle fut prête, elle lança à Costia :

-Alors on attend quoi pour s'échapper !

 _Pendant ce temps vers la route menant à Polis_

Tous les guerriers étaient retournés à leur village respectif, et Lexa, ainsi qu'un rattachement de guerriers, avaient quant à eux prit le chemin de la Capitale. La commandante grounders dirigeait le cortège comme à son habitude sauf que contrairement aux fois précédente aucun de ces généraux n'osaient l'approchée. En effet cette fois leur Heda était d'une humeur massacrante et ceux depuis leur « victoire » à Mount Weather. Pour tout son peuple c'était une victoire, pour elle c'était certes une victoire mais qui lui laissait un goût amer. Depuis ce jour, elle c'était faites plus dure plus impitoyable afin qu'aucun des siens ne puisse percevoir quelle faiblesse la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Quand ils franchirent les portes de Polis, Lexa, contrairement à tout les autres, souffla en pensant qu'elle voulait venir ici avec Clarke.

Clarke.. la jeune blonde ne cessait de la hanté et pourtant elle l'avait trahis avec tant de facilité, même si elle avait fait ce choix avec sa tête et non avec son cœur. Si seulement Clarke avait compris... C'était stupide comment elle aurait pu comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son propre camps. La commandante secoua la tête et porta attention à son peuple. Elle fit mine d'être satisfaite et leva son poing en l'air imitant les autres guerriers, provoquant la joie de son peuple.

Les jours s'étaient succéder et Lexa vaquait à ses occupations de Heda, mais aujourdh'hui fut différent des autres jours. En effet un de ces généraux avait fait irruption dans la salle où elle mangeait l'avertissant que deux messager d'Azgeda ( La nation des Glaces), l'attendaient dans la salle principale. Elle se dirigea vers cette fameuse salle où chaque jour, elle y recevait des requêtes

de gens de son peuple, de ces généraux, des alliés de la coalition, mais y recevoir des messager d'Azgeda était rarement signe de bon présage.

En entrant dans la pièce les deux messagers la saluèrent respectueusement et lui tendirent un paquet.

Elle le saisit vivement et s'empressa de l'ouvrir se demandant quel paquet cette maudite Reine avait bien pu lui faire parvenir.

Lexa écarquilla un moment les yeux puis abordant à nouveau un visage glacial, et, cette fois-ci emplie de haine, lu à voix haute :

-Hodnes laik kwelnes !

Elle enleva ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet, une mèche de cheveux blonde et partiellement couverte de sang. Lexa n'ajouta rien et se leva de son trône se dirigeant d'un pas de félin vers les messagers. Une fois entre ces deux-ci, elle dit tout haut :

-Yu gonplei ste odon !

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle trancha la tête au deux messagers.

-Myko !

Un guerrier grounders s'avança jusque devant elle.

-Heda.

-Osir gon we raun Azgeda, nau ! ( Nous partons pour la nation des Glaces. Maintenant!)

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? ^^

Bon, nous ne sommes pas diplômées en Trigedasleng (compliqué à dire xD), nous espérons ne pas avoir fait de fautes, sinon dites le nous ^^

Et que pensez-vous de l'utilisations de cette langue, si nous continuons, ou si nous devons arrêter de suite le massacre xD

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisirs !

Réponse aux reviews :

 _L. Kim :_ Merci pour ta review ! Pour la suite ? Bah.. euh.. maintenant ^^ Et pour Costia, contente que le personnage te plaise, et tout est dans le chapitre ^^

 _ophelie11 :_ Merci pour ta review :)

 _laure012 :_ Merci pour ta review :) Nooooon, t'inquiète pas, vas, Clexa POWEEEEEEEEEEEER ;)

 _Little Monkey Fanfic :_ Merci pour ta review ! Oh mince, j'étais persuadée, j'aurais bien essayée ^^ Une petite chanson pour fêter ! Hum Hum... '' _Torturéééééééééée, séquestrééééééééée, la Reine va se faire dééééfoncééééééééée''_ Tous en chœur ! Et on continuera en Trigedasleng alors, merci :)

 _JETROUVEPASDENOM :_ Merci pour ta review :) Je te laisse lire le chapitre, tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre ^^

 _kayliah :_ Merci pur ta review :) On fait tout pour que les personnages soient les plus proches possible de leur tempérament et personnalité de la série. Pour Costia, comme au dessus, tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

-Alors on attend quoi pour s'échappées ?

Clarke ne pensait plus à ses blessures, même si celles-ci la tiraillaient à chaque pas. Elle suivait Costia à travers les couloirs, cette battisse était immense, un vraie labyrinthe. Après quelques minutes elle arrivèrent proche de la sortie à en juger par le froid. Arrivées à un coin du mur, Costia arrêta Clarke.

-Attend moi là, au signal, tu cours . Droit devant toi, il y à une forêt, je t'y attendrais avec les chevaux pour qu'on parte loin d'ici.

Sur ces mots Cotia, commença à partir

-Attends ! Dis Clarke en attrapant la grounders par le bras. C'est quoi le Signal ?

Dans un sourire Costia lui lâcha un : _''Tu comprendras''_ puis partit en direction de la sortie. La jeune blonde attendit un moment qui lui parut une éternité sans que rien ne se passe. Et si quelqu'un avait compris le plan de Costia ? Si un garde avait remarqué sa disparition ? Ou pire, si la Reine était rentrée plutôt ? Clarke essaya de se ressaisir quand tout à coup, elle entendit des exclamations de voix de grounders s'élevées, et vit plusieurs d'entre eux courir dans la direction opposée à celle d'où était Costia. Le Signal. Elle positionna alors la capuche sur sa tête afin de dissimuler sa chevelure blonde et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle voyait la forêt devant elle. Cependant, dans le village, restait des enfants, femmes et quelques ancien. Clarke se souvint alors de ce que Lexa lui avait dis une fois : '' _Marche toujours la tête haute,, Clarke. Parmi les nôtres, celui qui baisse la tête chez nous est bizarre, pas net, faible''._

Clarke marcha rapidement, mais la tête haute, dans le village. Quand elle arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt elle jeta un bref regard en arrière, mais apparemment personne n'avait fait attention à elle. Elle pressa le pas dans la forêt avançant un peu au hasard mais toujours droit devant elle. Pendant sa course elle entendit des bruissements venus des arbres autour d'elle. Costia descendit alors de l'arbre sautant presque sur la fille du ciel, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

-Clarke, tu t'es éloignée de la grotte et si tu continue tu vas finir en gibier pour la Reine. Suis moi maintenant.

Costia tira alors la jeune blonde vers l'ouest de la forêt. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent à la grotte dont parlait la grounders tantôt. Celle-ci rentra et ressortit aussi rapidement avec deux montures les deux jeunes femme montèrent sur leur destrier quand tout à coup un bruit sourd et long retentit.

-Merde !

-Costia, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

-C'est la Reine qui sait que tu t'es échappée ! Bon, écoute moi, on a plus le temps. On à qu'à contourné la montagne par l'Ouest pour les semer un peu.

Clarke et Costia partirent au galop sur le flan Ouest de la montagne. Elles galopèrent jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, le plus possible. Ne pouvant plus avancer avec leur monture, Costia s'arrêta et descendit de son cheval et la jeune blonde fit de même.

-On va avancer à pied le reste de la nuit reste près de moi on va tirer nos chevaux.

Clarke esquissa elle marchèrent côte a côte éclairer seulement par une magnifique pleine lune, elle marchèrent un bon moment en silence, mais la grounders rompu ce paisible silence.

-Ça va, tes blessures ? Tu penses tenir le coup jusqu'au lever du soleil ?

-Il le faut bien.

-Clarke... dis-moi, comment tu connais Leksa ? Enfin... j'aimerai vraiment connaître ton histoire.

-La route est longue, apparemment. Donc je suppose que oui, je peux te raconter mon histoire.

Clarke commença alors son long récit. Elle commença par la vie sur l'arche, les dures règles instaurées par le '' _gouvernement''_ , les différentes lois qui l'avaient qualifiées de criminelle. L'arrivée des 100 sur Terres après des années dans l'espace, leur quêtes de Mount Weather, leur _''guerre''_ avec les Trigedakru. La découverte des habitants de Mount Weather et leur terrible secret, arrivant enfin à son alliance avec Lexa et son peuple.

Avant de continuer, Clarke essaya de juger les réactions de Costia, malheureusement, la noirceur de la nuit ne lui laissait pas apercevoir grand chose.

Elle reprit alors son récit, racontant les actes de Finn, comment Lexa lui avait demander sa mort contre la paix, et donc l''exécution du jeune homme par sa main. Elle passa les moments du baiser avec la commandante et tout les moment qu'elles avaient partagées toutes les deux. Elle fit mention du missile sur Ton DC, et pour finir, parla de la Trahison de Lexa à Mount Weather.

Clarke arrêta une seconde son récit pour admirer ce qu'il se déroulait au loin devant elles. Elle était éblouit par le magnifique levé de soleil auquel elles assistées. En effet, le spectacle était à couper le souffle, la végétation fluorescente s'éteignant, à mesure que le soleil apparaissait. Elle finit alors son récit :

-Et elle m'a tourné le dos. Nous avons donc exterminé tout le peuple de Mount Weather pour récupérer les nôtres... Puis je ne supportais pas le regard accusateur des miens ni le sang que j'avais fait couler. Je suis donc partie, devenant une Hermite jusqu'à ….

-Ermite, comme le coquillage qu'on trouve dans les contrés des mers ? La coupa la grounders.

Clarke rit devant la comparaison que Costia faisait d'elle. Un Bernard l'ermite, au lieu du loup solitaire qu'elle était devenu.

-Non, un peu comme un guerrier nomade

-Ah, un SansKava (nomade). Bien, arrêtons nous ici, on allumera un petit feu puis nous reprendrons la route quand les chevaux seront bien reposer.

Clarke écouta Costia et l'imita, attachant son cheval à une branche plutôt solide. Elle ramassa quelques brindilles qui traînaient et les tendit à Costia. Elle s'assit ensuite par terre, attendant que la grounders allume un feu.

 _Pendant ce temps, sur la route d'Azgeda :_

Lexa avait prit la route avec Myko, un guerrier en qui elle plaçait toute sa confiance. De la même carrure que Gustus, sauf qu'à l'inverse de ce dernier, Myko avait toujours été la pour la soutenir. Même quand elle avait apprit la mort de Costia, il l'avait aider à remonter la pente et accepter que l'amour est une faiblesse pour une Heda. C'est pourquoi, quand elle avait quitté Polis pour aller en guerre contre les Skaikru elle luit avait confié le pouvoir. Mais là toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Clarke, car cette fois-ci elle ne laisserait pas le pire arrivé, certes elle l'avait trahie mais elle ne la laisserait pas mourir.

-Hos op, Myko (Plus vite Myko)

Myko voyait sa commandante comme jamais, la rage au ventre. Il pouvait voir sa machoire se serrer à s'en faire mal. Le regard au loin comme si elle voulait abattre toute la forêt pour aller plus loin.

-Hod op. (Stop)

Myko s'arrêta d'un coup tirant sur les rennes de son cheval.

\- Haukom, Heda ? (Pourquoi, Heda)

-Won faya (un feu).

Lexa montra d'un coup de tête l'endroit d'où venait le feu.

Épée à la main pour la commandante et arc pour Myko, ils avancèrent pratiquement accroupit, jusqu'à proximité du camp qu'ils avaient repérés. Près d'un buisson il se dissimulèrent tout deux. Myko étant l'archer il regarda le premier pour juger la situation qu'il ne qualifia pas de dangereuse il renseigna donc Lexa qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes non armées. Une penchée et l'autre assise près du feu.

La commandante regarda rapidement et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle arbora un regard plus surpris que celui de Myko. Non seulement elle vit Clarke, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur, mais il y avait aussi un fantômes de son passé qui lui glaça le sang... Costia.

Ne pouvant pas bougés, ils observèrent la scène, incrédules.

 _Au camp de fortune de Costia et Clarke :_

Clarke reprit la fin de son récit :

-Donc je disais, jusqu'à ce que la nation des glaces me capture dans la forêt.

-Oui je me souviens, on aurait dit un buffle enragé qui parlait seule et fort. Tu aurais du te voir à parler de faiblesse, baiser, et de Lexa. Personne de nous n'à compris un traître mots de ce que tu disais.

Clarle fronça les sourcils et repensa à ce moment à ce que Lexa lui avait dit : '' _Les guérisseurs nous accompagne car ils peuvent soignés si jamais nous avons un problème, mais jamais aucun esclave n'accompagne les groupes de patrouilleurs. Seuls les guerriers du village ont cet honneur.''_

Elle resta perplexe à cette pensée quand soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Clarke se releva vivement et saisit un morceau de bois à proximité d'elle, le brandissant devant elle comme pour se défendre.

-Costia ! Aucun esclave n'accompagnent la patrouille, Lexa me l'a dit ! Alors comment tu sais pour le baiser ? J'en ai pas parler ! Et puis, dis moi pourquoi portes-tu le même tatouage que la Reine !

-Merde ! lâcha Costia. Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in ( j'ai entendu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre)

-Comment ça tu as entendu ce que tu voulais...? Oh putain... c'est pas vrai...

Costia fit quelques pas vers sa monture et empoigna son épée.

-Oh ? Je ne t'ai pas dit ? dit Costia d'une voix hautaine et froide. Je ne suis pas esclave mais générale, et garde personnel de la reine.

Et sur ces mots, elle trancha le bout de bois que tenait Clarke et l'assomma avec le pommeau de son épée.

 _Dans les buissons, à proximité :_

Lexa sortit de sa torpeur quand Costia mit le corps de Clarke inconscient sur son cheval et partit en direction d'Azgeda.

-NATRONA ! Cria Lexa en direction du cheval qui s'éloignait dans la nuit noire.

Elle fulminait. Elle avait eut confiance en elle, l'avait aimée, et avait pleurée sa mort, pour au final se rendre compte que c'était une traître, qui était passé dans le camp de leurs ennemis les plus dangereux. Elle s'était une nouvelle fois jouée d'elle. Et pire, elle avait prit Clarke en otage.

-Myko, dit-elle à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Retourne à Polis, rassemble une armée nous partons en guerre !

Myko acquiesca et partit aussi vite que possible vers Polis, laissant Lexa dans la plus noire des rages.

-Yu gonplei ste odon Costia!

* * *

Alors ?

Petite question, cela ne va pas trop vite pour vous ? Si vous voulez plus de détails, ou ce genre de choses, dites le nous, et nous ferons le nécessaire pour satisfaire vos envies !

Mais ne vous en faites pas, la fic sera assez longue, et ne se terminera pas en deux chapitres.

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde !

Désolées, nous n'avons pu posté la semaine dernière car nos horaires étaient vraiment vraiment trop différents mais nous voilà et avec un chapitre deux fois plus long pour nous rattraper et nous excuser. Nous tenons à vous prévenir aussi pour quelques passages vulgaires, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! Même si vous n'êtes pas censé être des âmes sensibles en regardant cette série.. Enfin, bref..

Eh, dans le prochain chapitre : Clexa retrouvailles ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? :D

Et maintenant, réponse aux reviews :

l . kim= contente que ça te plaise voilà une longue suite;)

laure012= il nous étaient impensable de faire de Costia une entrave au Clexa d'où l'idée de la traitre on voulait introduire le personnage car j'aime le mystère qui tourne autour d'elle et pour en faire le personnage qu'on adore détester dans les fics. Clexa power of course !

NoEcritSelonSonEnvie = bah non ce serait trop rapide mais promis elle vas réagir ;) et il va y avoir de l'action dans le prochain chapitre

littelmonkeyfanfic= en même temps c'était tellement tentant puis ça rimait bien aussi ^^ et c'était le but essayer de créée un peu de sympahtie autour du personnage mais pas trop non plus, hein, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, nan mais oh ! ^^ et HOP TRAHISON ! Contente que ça te plaise et la méga baston est pour le prochain chapitre

jetrouvepasdenom = apparement notre effet Costia is the bad one à grave bien marché :D

haruka = thanks for your reviews ou merci tout simplement :)

kayliah = cool nous aussi ^^ non en effet c'est sûr que que Clarke va encore un peu manger, la pauvre en même temps, c'est pas notre faute si les grounders veulent toujours taper sur tout le monde ^^ pour la vitesse on fait comme on peu, en fonction de nos horaires, et malgré ce petit retard nous avons prévues de nous rattraper, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder

elominnie = merci ça fait super plaisir :) Oui c'est ce qu'on pensaient aussi comment la faire se confier et c'est la meilleur idée qu'on ai trouvé puis ça collait bien avec la trame de l'histoire qu'on se faisait.

Werydick = et oui c'est une vraie méchante tu vas voir ;)

Donc voilà la suite, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à follow ou reviews ça nous fait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et promis la suite pour bientôt :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

Lexa repensait sans cesse à cette scène, comment en un instant son esprit et son cœur furent troublés par plusieurs émotions. Elle avait était tellement soulagée et heureuse en voyant Clarke vivante. Mais le faible sourire naissant sur son visage s'était tout à coup gelée, son cœur s'était même arrêté. Elle connaissait par cœur cette personne, elle l'avait protégé, entraîner et aimée. Nul doute, ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien Costia.

Costia... La première personne qu'elle avait véritablement aimée, sa première faiblesse. Elle se souvint de ce jour où tout avait basculé.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Lexa avait été choisit par Anya pour être sa seconde, 2 ans auparavant, ce qui avait été un honneur pour la plus jeune. Depuis quelques mois déjà, Anya lui avait ordonner de ne lui parler qu'en gonasleng, l'ancienne langue que parlaient leurs ancêtres, pour la former au mieux à la langue des guerriers. Leur peuple était en guerre contre Azgeda, ou du moins, il subissait de multiples attaques, pouvant toutes être qualifié d'acte de guerre._

 _Pourtant, toutes leurs tentatives de riposte échouaient toujours lamentablement._

 _Néanmoins, n'ayant pas eu d'ordre de guerre de leur Heda pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de repousser leur assaillant, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en trop grand nombre. Mais ce jour arriverait, ils le savaient tous. Ils se préparaient donc mentalement et physiquement à se défendre, à défendre leur peuple, leur famille, leurs amis, et plus que tout, leur Heda._

 _Lexa, elle, attendait la déclaration de guerre. Elle en avait marre de toujours s'entraîner avec des hommes, qu'elle métrisait en deux mouvements de bâton ou d'épée. Elle voulait se défouler sur ces natrona des Glaces, et leur montrer que les Trigedakru n'étaient pas des faibles et qu'ils se battaient tout aussi bien qu'eux._

 _La seconde d'Anya faisait un tour parmi les habitations de son peuple, marchant fièrement et dignement, l'épée dans son fourreau dans le dos, le visage sérieux. Elle saluait néanmoins de la tête les quelques habitants qui osaient lever la tête vers elle. Pas qu'elle leur faisait peur, même elle, faisait tout pour ne pas inspirer la crainte, mais parce que tous la respectaient et donc n'osaient la regarder dans les yeux. Même si elle s'en fichait que quelqu'un la regarde droit dans les yeux, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour une raison aussi futile qu'elle s'énerverait._

 _Aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement calme. Il n'y avait eut aucune attaque du peuple de la Glace, aucun grounders n'avait provoquer de catastrophes, et deux jeunes femmes avaient été envoyé à la ch asse. En somme, un jour tout à fait ordinaire dans le camp des Trigedakru._

 _Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du camp, décidée à prendre un tour de garde. Si la commandante avait besoin d'elle, elle n'aurait qu'à la faire appelée. Mais pour le moment, elle prenait un petit temps pour elle, pour se reposer, même si monté la garde n'était reposant pour aucun d'entre eux, Lexa aimait beaucoup mettre ses sens en éveil et protéger son peuple par n'importe quels moyens._

 _Elle envoya un jeune homme se reposer, voyant la tête fatigué qu'il avait. Le jeune la remercia et courut chez lui, profiter d'un bon moment de sommeil._

 _La seconde s'installa non loin d'un autre garde, qui ne détourna pas son attention de la forêt. Même s'il ne salua pas sa supérieur, Lexa ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant cela plutôt que rater une occasion de coincer la Nation de la Glace._

 _Elle fit glisser le fourreau où se trouver son épée dans sa main, et en sortit sa précieuse arme, donner en signe de respect par sa commandante elle-même. La lame était magnifique, bien que courte, forgée dans un métal précieux et dur, pouvant tout tranché en deux. La poignée était petite, mais rentrait parfaitement dans sa main. Elle fit un mouvement avec dans les airs, et la rangea dans son fourreau. Elle reporta son attention sur la forêt, s'efforçant de vider son esprit de toute pensée parasite._

 _La forêt avait l'air calme, seule une brise légère faisait voleter les feuilles, bruisser les buissons, et les oiseux gazouillaient tranquillement. En fermant les yeux, elle se croyait dans un décor paradisiaque comme en parlaient les anciens, le décrivant comme magique et magnifique, mais en ouvrant les yeux, seule une forêt désolée, ravager par les radiations, s'étendait devant son regard. Personne ne savait comment la Terre avait pu en arriver là. Les anciens n'avaient aucunes réponses non plus, peut-être leurs ancêtres savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, mais plus aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vivants pour le dire aujourd'hui._

 _S'ils savaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, ils essaieraient peut-être de ne pas reproduire le même schéma, malheureusement, c'était une question sans réponse, comme la plupart qu'ils se posaient tous.  
_

 _-Leksa !  
_

 _Elle se retourna et vit Anya, une jeune femme inconsciente dans les bras._

 _La seconde accourut auprès de sa commandante et lui ouvrit les toiles de la tente médicale. Elle l'aida à allonger la jeune femme sur la table.  
_

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?  
_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Costia est revenue avec Dotys en sang et complètement déstabilisée. Caïn s'occupe d'elle, et j'ai récupérer Dotys.  
_

 _Lexa se figea. Costia ? Que lui était-il arrivée ? Elle fit tout pour paraître impassible, et opina de la tête, le cœur battant la chamade.  
_

 _-Peux-tu allée voir Costia ? J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. **  
**La seconde accepta. Elle verrait comment elle se portait.  
_

 _-Fais moi appelée s'il y a quoi que ce soit. **  
**_

 _Anya hocha la tête, s'animant déjà autour de l'inconsciente._

 _Lexa sortit de la tente, le cœur serrer par un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. La peur. Elle se dépêcha d'aller chez Costia. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour rassuré son peuple le plus rapidement possible, pour que la peur ne s'installe pas parmi eux._

 _Arrivée devant la cabane de Costia, elle entra, et vit la jeune grounders assise à même le sol, du sang sêché sur le visage et les habits. Elle eut un temps d'adaptation, inspectant chaque trait de son visage fin et gracieux. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant sa détresse et sa peur, mais n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant sur ce qu'Anya lui avait ordonner de faire et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, d'une voix neutre, qu'elle essayait de faire le moins rude possible. Elle voulait surtout éviter de mettre de la douceur dans sa voix pour ne pas perdre sa façade et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. A cette femme qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque regard qu'elle lui adressait.. Elle serra les dents, s'empêchant d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle était une guerrière à présent, plus la petite fille qui jouait à ses cotés. Elle ne devait donc pas penser ainsi._

 _La plus jeune leva vers elle des yeux emplit d'horreur, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle se dit qu'elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais elle ne le fit pas et écouta la jeune grounder lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _Elles étaient allées chassé, quand des assaillants du peuple de la Glace les avaient surprises, leur assénant des coups d'une rare violence, assommant même Dotys. Costia raconta qu'ils avaient voulut emmener Dotys, mais qu'elle avait réussit à les repousser et à partir avec l'inconsciente dans les bras. Elle ne savait comment elle avait réussit son coup, mais le fait est qu'elle l'avait fait._

 _Lexa était en colère. Et encore, ce mot était trop faible pour décrire la haine qu'elle ressentait envers l'Ice Nation. Mais aussi de la fierté envers cette jeune femme qui n'était pas une guerrière et qui avait su montrer un grand courage et une grande force en sauvant Dotys. Leur Heda se ferait une grande joie de féliciter sa bravoure._

 _Dans un élan qu'elle ne pu réprimer, Lexa se pencha et prit Costia dans ses bras, se moquant totalement des conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer, et encore moins de montrer sa faiblesse. L'autre jeune femme eut l'air surprise, mais se laissa aller à cette étreinte bienvenue, et ses larmes se mirent à couler, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire._

 _En sentant les larmes perler sur son épaule découverte, la jeune seconde se fit une promesse. Elle entraînerait Costia, forgerait son caractère, lui apprendrait à se battre, à se défendre, et surtout, lui apprendrait à devenir forte._

 _Elle l'aimerait dans son coin, ne dévoilant en aucun cas ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme, cachant par tout les moyens son côté sensible, ferait tout pour qu'Anya voit qu'elle avait eut raison de faire d'elle sa seconde. Elle se le jurait._

*...*

Cette femme, si fragile et si faible qu'elle avait connut, n'était pas la Costia qu'elle avait vu au campement, emmenant Clarke.

Clarke.. la jeune blonde lui avait rappeler des sentiments qu'elle n'avait plus envie de ressentir, mais qui étaient bien là. Cette faiblesse, si inutile à chaque être humain, si inutile pour une Heda..

-Heda !

La jeune commandante sortit de ses pensées pour se retourner et faire face à tout ses guerriers, prêt à se battre, à quelques mètres d'elle, menés par Myko.

-Tu as rassembler tout le monde ? **  
**

-Oui, j'ai pu avoir tout le monde. Il y avait aussi quelques personne du peuple du ciel... **  
**

-Clarke à été enlevée ?

Octavia sortit de derrière les guerriers, épée en main, l'air grave. Lexa la jaugea du regard.

-Je n'avais pas demander les Skaikru, claqua-t-elle. Octavia, rentre au camp Jaha, c'est un combat entre nous et la Nation des Glaces.

-Non, Lexa. Je viens. Clarke est mon amie, elle m'a toujours soutenue, alors à moi de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Les guerriers n'en revenait pas. Une humaine, du peuple du ciel, qui plus est, avait osée répondre à leur commandante, et refusait d'écouter ses ordres.

-Ça risque d'être dangereux, tu ferais mieux d'écouter... commença Myko.

-Je m'en fout du danger, Clarke est mon amie, et j'ai été entraînée par Lincoln et Indra aux arts de la guerre.

Sa dernière phrase mit le point final à toute discussion. Lexa n'avait pas bouger, n'avait pas dit un mot.

Toujours sans rien dire, elle se retourna lentement vers l'endroit où Clarke avait été emmener.

-Okteivia, appela-t-elle.

Son nom claqua, féroce dans sa bouche, et rude par la langue qu'elle avait utilisé.

La jeune humaine s'approcha.

-Sha, Heda?

La commandante retint un sourire en entendant la fille du ciel parler en grounders. Commançant à avancer avec son armée en direction d'Azgedan elle se tourna vers Octavia et lui dis alors

-Ai yu gaf en won din. (Je te veux en première ligne.)

 _ **Pendant ce temps près du village de la nation des glaces :**_

Clarke ouvrit les yeux doucement, et comprit rapidement qu'elle était entourée d'ennemis. Elle essaya de se faire discrète pour entendre la conversation. Clarke reconnut la voix de la Reine :

-Alors tu as entendu ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Sha Heda. Elle a cru que j'étais une amie.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux puis Costia reprit

-Heda notre accord tiens toujours ? C'est moi qui tuerais Leksa ?!

-Évidement. Cet honneur te reviens, ma seconde. Mais je tuerais d'abord la Skaikru devant cette Natrona.

-Sha Heda.

La jeune blonde n'en revenait pas. Son sort était décidé. Elle mourrait, sans l'avoir revu. _Elle_... Lexa... Au mieux, elle l'a verrait juste avant de périr.

D'un côté, elle pourrait la voir et mourir en ayant une des plus belles vision de cette terre. Si seulement ce n'était pas arrivée, sa trahison au Mount Weather, elle serait aller à Police avec la grounders et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle aurait était prête à avancer avec Lexa, lors de la bataille. Elle avait eu le déclic, elle avait compris qu'elle était prête à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un à nouveaux. Mais tout c'était enchaîné si vite.. quand Lexa, le visage fermé, lui avait annoncé son choix.

Elle interrompit le fils de ses pensées quand le cheval s'arrêta. Elle fut jeté de la monture et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Clarke fit mine de s'éveiller brusquement au contact du sol.

Un guerrier plaça un vieux bout de tissus dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de dire un mot, tandis que la Reine prit la parole dans la langue de Clarke pour s'adresser à son peuple.

-Guerriers, villageois. Préparez-vous ! Nous serons sûrement bientôt attaqués par ces traîtres de Trigedakru et Gonakru, (peuples de la forêt et le peuple guerriers), et leur pitoyable Heda ! Il nous suffira simplement de résister.

La Reine se tourna vers Clarke puis regarda Costia et lui lança :

-Attache la prisonnière sur le pilot d'exécution.

La seconde s'exécuta et attacha Clarke à un grand pilier au milieux de la place centrale du village.

 _-_ Nous abattrons cette traître mais doucement et sous les yeux de cette maudite Leksa. Et quand elle sera le plus affaiblie, nous attaquerons et nous prendrons Polis.

Clarke voyait ce peuple qui acclamait leur Reine, ils étaient loin de la vision de paix qu'avait Lexa, bouillonnant intérieurement et n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Clarke réussit à faire glisser son bâillon et hurla à tout le village sa méprise.

-C'est stupide de penser que vous les vaincrez ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces foutus Reepers. Et si je dois mourir, sachez que dans sa colère, la grande HEDA LEKSA kom trigedakru exterminera cette minable Reine que vous avez ! Elle et sa seconde périrons sous sa lame ! Vous...

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir que, Costia saisit le poignard à sa cheville et le lança sur le pied de la blonde. Cette dernière couper dans son discours retenait de son mieux un cris de douleur mais elle repris les larmes aux yeux et dans leur langue cette fois.

-La véritable Heda vous tuera et détruira Azgeda !

Cette fois-ci Costia regarda la Reine, qui, avec un sourire carnassier, acquiesca dans sa direction, l'air de plus en plus menaçant. La grounders s'approcha de la jeune blonde. Costia sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la plaça au dessus du feu. Elle dit quelque chose à deux autres grounders qui imitèrent son geste.

-Détachez-la et tournez-la.

Clarke essaya de se débattre mais les gardes la maîtrisèrent avec aisance, elle sentit qu'on lui déchirait ses vêtement. Le froid venait glisser sur son dos nu, désormais. Elle essaya de rester calme, mais tous ses membres tremblaient, elle ne voyait plus ce qui se passait, elle attendait donc une souffrance extrême, sans savoir quoi, ni comment. Son cœur tambourinait de stress, tant de sensation, les tremblement, le froid, les lourds battements de son cœur et un silence de mort.

Elle perçut que quelqu'un se rapprochait d'elle, les battements de son cœur se firent plus fort. La jeune blonde sursauta quand, à son oreille Costia lui chuchota :

-Fais moi plaisir Clarke. Crie !

Une fois le dernier mot prononcé, une brûlure intense lui parcouru le dos, arrachant à Clarke un hurlement de douleur. Elle sentait sa peau brûler, l'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais le pire était qu'elle entendait sa peau crépiter pendant qu'elle fondait sous la lame brûlante de la grounders. Elle hurla de nouveaux lorsque la même douleur la parcouru une seconde fois. Quand le cri de la blonde commença à s'estomper, Costia plaça une autre lame en largeur au milieu de son dos, provoquant un autre hurlement de la blonde. Cette dernière finit par s'évanouir sous l'intensité de la douleur, la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer fut les rires de cette femme.

 _Les ténèbres envahirent sa vision. Elle ne rêvait pas, tout était noir, comme si son esprit était déjà mort. Elle avança dans la noirceur, espérant ne pas se perdre dans les limbes de son subconscient. Elle arriva devant une porte d'où une faible lumière s'échappait. Elle ouvrit cette porte et en franchissant son seuil, elle remarqua un mur remplit de multiples écrans. Clarke remarqua que chacun de ces écrans diffusais un de ces souvenirs. Une partie d'échec avec Wells, un jeu de cache cache avec son père, la dernière visite de sa mère sur l'arche._

 _Cette catégorie était nommée_ famille. _A droite de cette catégories d'écran, il y en avait une autre avec l'inscription_ amis _. Elle y vit Octavia et Bellamy, ainsi que Lincoln, Mounty et Jasper._

 _Mais ce fut une autre catégorie qui attira son regard. Celle-ci se nommait_ amour. _Elle y vit d'abord Finn et leur nuit dans le bunker, puis se vit en train de tuer Finn, et enfin, son baiser avec Lexa._

 _Mais il y avait un dernier écran qui lui semblait cassé. Tantôt on y voyait que des images cryptées et tantôt on entendait une mélodie comme la musique que l'on diffusait sur l'arche lors des réunions des amoureux, comme ils l'appelaient. Quand il y avait la mélodie, Clarke croyait distinguée une image d'elle, souriant et disant ''J'adorerais faire ça'', avant de se pencher pour, semble-t-il, embrasser une personne. Seulement, elle ne distinguait pas qui c'était._

Le froid l'extirpa de sa rêverie, et elle grimaçât de douleur, étouffant ses cris, ne voulant pas alertée ses bourreaux. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Costia assise devant elle aiguisant son épée.

-Je vais te mutilée plus souvent, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire taire, dit la grounders en ricanant.

Cependant, Clarke voulait comprendre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle hésita un instant mais la question la démangeait et elle demanda, malgré la douleur.

-Pour... Pourquoi ? réussit-elle à articulé.

Costia leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Clarke, il était dur, froid et aucune émotion ne paraissait l'habiter.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi. Je vais te raconter mon histoire, de toute façon tu mourras, alors autant te dire mon histoire. Je connaissais Lexa depuis toujours, nous avions toujours été ensemble. Arrivée à 14 ans on la jugea digne d'être la seconde d'une guerrière. Mais moi on me jugea trop faible pour me battre, on m'assigna aux basses besognes. Lexa passait tout son temps avec cette Anya, s'éloignant chaque jour de moi, me délaissant alors que nous nous étions promis de combattre ensemble. Puis vint ce jour où nous étions en conflit avec la nation des glaces sa faisait plus de 2 années que Lexa avait commencée sa formation et durant se laps de temps, nous ne nous sommes pas vue une seule fois. J'avais accepté la proposition de chasse d'une amie, pour parfaire mon maniement de l'arc. Nous étions en pleine chasse quant un petit détachement de guerriers, deux à peine, de la nation des glaces, nous tomba dessus. Ils nous attaquèrent, nous battant de leur poings férocement, ils assommèrent mon amie car elle se débattait trop. Et quand il voulurent nous décapités, une voix retentit dans les bois, qui leur soma d'arrêter. C'était leur chef, la Reine de la Nation des Glaces, elle leur dit exactement ces mots :

-Laissez-les, elles ne sont pas des guerrières, elles ont l'air faible et nous seront inutiles.

Ayant entendu chaque jour à quel point j'étais faible, je n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre une fois de plus. J'ai attrapé une flèche et l'ai planté profondément dans le cœur d'un des deux guerriers. Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, j'ai empoigné sa hache et j'ai porté un coup fatal sur la tête du deuxième garde. J'étais pleine de rage. J'ai menacé cette femme et je lui ai craché un _''Je ne suis pas faible !''_ Nous nous sommes alors battu. J'ai due tenir le temps de 15 battements de cils avant qu'elle ne me désarmes. J'étais à sa merci. Elle aurait pu me tuer, mais au lieu de ça, elle m'a sourit et m'a dit une phrase que je n'ai jamais oublié.

-C'est d'une seconde comme toi dont j'ai besoin.

Sonnée et choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'ai pris mon amie dans les bras, et j'ai couru vers le village. Après un moment, Lexa est venue me voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été choisis. Tu sais ce qui fut le pire, c'est de me reprendre mon statut de minable en pleine face par la personne que j'aimais. Cette garce m'a dis qu'elle m'entraînerais et me ferais devenir forte me rappelant à quel point j'étais faible. Elle le faisait par pitié plus qu'autre chose, pourtant j'avais remarqué comment elle me regardais j'ai été bête de croire qu'elle m'aimerait.

J'ai donc choisis de retourner dans la forêt, là où l'attaque c'était produite, et j'y ai retrouvé la seule personne qui ne m'ai pas traité par pitié et qui avait reconnu ma force.

Chaque jour elle m'entraîna, chaque jour ma force grandissait, et mon ambition de devenir sa seconde aussi.

J'ai donc choisis le seul clan qui me considérait, ne me relayant pas directement au rang de femme faible. Seulement, au moment où les troupes de la Nation des Glaces se retirèrent, et alors que je voulais partir avec la Reine, celle-ci me donna une mission de première importance.

Je devais développer de nouveaux liens avec Lexa qui était devenu la plus jeune des Heda, l'ancienne commandante étant morte au combat.

J'ai accepté et ai passé des mois, des saisons, à côtoyer mon ancienne amie, je me suis souvenu de cette façon qu'elle avait de me regarder et je m'en suis servis. Je me suis offerte à elle. Une nuit elle laissa sa faiblesse prendre le dessus et accepta l'offrande de mon corps. _Costia ricana amèrement._

Ce n'étais plus moi la plus faible de nous deux.

Donc un matin, je suis parti en direction d'Azgeda retrouvé ma Reine, qui revendiqua mon enlèvement. Dans la tribu, il y avait une jeune femme de ma taille et ma corpulence. Seul nos visages nous différenciait. La reine me fit la torturé et la mutilé, je reproduisit sur son corps mes tatouages dont un en particuliers que seule Lexa connaissais. Enfin, ne voyant pas la Heda venir à mon secours, je n'étais toujours pas sa priorité, j'ai décapité cette jeune femme et envoyait le corps à Lexa pour qu'elle croit à ma mort. Seulement, ça ne l'as pas assez affaiblie puisqu'ils repoussèrent aisément l'attaque de mon nouveau peuple.

Alors que tout espoirs semblait perdu, tu apparaît, toi, notre chance de l'anéantir et d'anéantir les Trigedakru. Ce n'est pas personnel, je veux simplement anéantir Lexa.

Clarke n'en revenait pas tout ça pour une histoire de jalousie et de pouvoir, mais merde elle se croyait dans un chapitre d'un livre qu'elle avait lu une fois sur l'arche, Games of king, ou Thrones elle ne savait plus. Cependant elle se reprit et trouvait l'histoire de Costia méprisable et stupide elle rassembla tout son courage et cracha avec dédain :

-Et bien tu dois sacrément bien baisé pour que Lexa ne voit pas qu'elle pourriture tu es. Une vraie petite chienne à sa Rei-Reine.

Costia se leva d'un bond et frappa au visage Clarke, elle trancha ses liens avec son épée, mais ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune blonde de se relever qu'elle lui assena un coup sur son dos meurtri. Ceci arracha un cri à Clarke, mais la grondeurs ne s'arrêta pas à ça elle enchaîna des coups de pieds sur le visage de la prisonnière. Après de longues heures à se faire battre à coup de pied et de poing Costia rattacha la blonde au pilot d'exécution.

-Tu sais Clarke dans ton dos, dit-elle en frappant sur ses récentes brûlures, j'ai tracé un A dans ta chaire, car ta vie appartiens à Azgeda désormais.

 _ **Au même moment, au campement établit non-loin d'Azgeda par les Trigedakru :**_

Lexa faisait les 100 pas dans sa tente réfléchissant à une stratégie, le fait que Costia soit en vie et qu'elle soit passée à l'ennemie changeait la donne. En effet elle connaissait ses stratégies, ses faiblesses, il lui fallait une vision neuve, elle fit donc appeler Octavia.

-Tu m'as fait demandé Heda ?!

Octavia rentra dans la tente de la commandante, celle-ci acquiesça elle l'invita de la main près de la table où se dressait les différents camps.

-J'ai besoin d'un regard neuf mes tentatives seront un échec, elle sont toute connues à cause de Costia... cette sale traître.

Octavia proposa plusieurs plans similaire à ceux de la commandante, mais aucun ne lui convenaient, elle les savait voué à l'échec. Octavia réfléchit un instant, voyant qu'elle était en plein trouble la commandante l'incita à prendre la parole.

-Oso na zog raun kom trikova (Nous frapperons par surprise).

-Cela ne marchera pas, j'ai….

-Non, pas qu'une seule attaque surprise, mais plusieurs. Je veux dire.. on forme un seul front conséquent au Nord, puis un autre au Sud, en différé, pendant qu'un petit groupe ferra diversion à l'Ouest, nous, ainsi que 3 autres guerriers rentrerons par l'Est pour délivrer Clarke. Une fois fait nous nous rassemblons tous au mur Sud et nous marchons sur la ville.

-Une diversion en chaîne.. je vois c'est parfait prépare les troupes Octavia, toi, Myko, Ionos et Tyrys avec moi nous serons le groupe délivrant Clarke.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaa !

Alors, verdict ?

Bien ? Pas bien ? Pas trop frustré, non plus ? :D

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 5 !

Au programme : De l'action, de la baston, des retrouvailles, _*ooooooh c'est meugnon*_ et... des morts ?

Réponse aux reviews :

 _l . kim :_ Mdr, pour te défrustré, voilà la suite !

 _laure012 :_ Bah vii, fallait un minimum d'explications ^^ c'est surtout le prochain qui est **garantie 100% Clexa**!

 _Misha :_ C'est nous qui te remercions pour ta review, et nous sommes contentes que ça te plaise :) ne t'en fais pas, nous avons une source d'imagination intarissable ! Pour l'orthographe, alors : une est disorthographique, et l'autre à un peu la flemme de se relire trois fois de suite xD Désolée, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour être le plus,lisible possible :D

 _Guest number 1 :_ Please, donne un noooooooom ! *desesparate* xD Bref, merci et encore, accroche ton cœur quelque part parce que ce n'est pas fini 8) VOILA L'ACTION ! ^^ et nous développerons un peu dans chaque chapitres les autres personnages.

 _kayliah :_ Petite dédicace pour le bottage de cul de Costia, tu reconnaîtras ;) Contentes que ça te plaise :)

 _Little Monkey Fanfic :_ Chargéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! *cris de guerre* Non, t'en fais pas, elle va se faire botter le cul, en même temps, c'est pour ça que nous l'avons introduite, pour avoir un souffre douleur xD nous espérons que ce chapitre t'intéresseras aussi ^^

 _Guest number 2 :_ Un petit nom aussi ? ^^ Et bien voilà la suite :)

EN tout cas toutes vos reviews nous font super plaisirs :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_

Octavia, après avoir réunit les généraux groundeurs, retourna dans la tente de la commandante, pour expliquer le plan.

Tous était planifié maintenant, Tout commencera peu avant l'aube. La moitié de leur armée attaqueront Azgeda par le Nord. L'autre moitié attendrait le signal pour attaqué en même temps le flan Ouest et Sud. Il avait été décidé que Lexa attaquerait en même temps que la première moitié de son armée au Nord, et lorsque le signal aurait été donné, elle partirait à l'Est retrouvé Octavia et ses guerriers pour sauver Clarke. Il fallait, en effet, qu'elle soit repérer par la Nation des Glaces au Nord a fin que ces derniers concentrent leur puissance de frappe à cet endroit, et cela permettrait alors de renforcer l'effet de surprise

Les généraux, après avoir salués leur commandante, quittèrent sa tente. Cependant la fille du ciel restait là, à l'observer. Lexa releva la tête de son plan de bataille et lança de façon exaspérer un :

\- Quoi ?

Octavia réfléchit une seconde, ce qu'elle allait demandé n'était pas approprié à dire à une commandante, mais Clarke était son amie, elle se devait de demander.

-Je ne vais pas demander pourquoi vous l'avez trahie à Mount Weather, c'est à elle que vous devrez le dire. Mais justement, après l'avoir trahie, pourquoi tout ça ? Je veux dire, si vous avez fuis, c'est que vous n'en avez rien à faire de nous, ou d'elle.

-La Nation des Glaces nous menacent depuis longtemps. Notre alliance à été rompu lorsque Mount Weather à bombarder TonDc. Il y a eu acte de guerre, donc...

-STOP ! Ça c'est le discours que vous tenez en tant que Heda, à vos guerriers. Mais pas à moi. Myko m'a dit qu'après avoir reçus le message, de rage vous avez décapiter les messagers. Clarke aura besoin de Lexa, pas de la commandante grounders. Sachez vous en souvenir.

Sur ces mots, Octavia quitta à son tour la tente. Elle en voulait à la commandante d'avoir laissé son peuple se débrouiller face à Mount Weather, mais ce n'était certainement pas à elle que Lexa rendrait des comptes. Cependant, elle savait que cette dernière ferait tout pour sauver Clarke. C'est pour cela qu'elle était venu quand Indra lui avait secrètement fait parvenir l'acte de guerre qu'avait reçus la commandante. Octavia alla se coucher, la nuit serait forcément courte pour les guerriers ce soir car le lendemain la victoire les attendaient, et elle rentrerait avec son amie.

Lexa, de son coté, faisait les 100 pas. Elle repensait à ce que la fille du ciel lui avait dit, sauver Clarke ne ferait malheureusement pas tout. Mais pour l'instant, c'était sa priorité. Elle ressentait à chaque instant ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait eu la mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Mèche de cheveux d'un blond qui ne pouvait la trompé sur sa propriétaire. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sang, une rage indescriptible s'était emparer d'elle. Elle doutait. Et si Clarke avait eut raison ? Si l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse.. mais une force ? Non. Elle ne pouvait raisonner comme cela, pas maintenant. L'enjeu était trop important pour se permettre de douter. La commandante ne ferma pas les yeux cette nuit, omnibulée par la pensée de leur prochaine victoire. Elle y était convaincu. Ils vaincrait Azgeda. Ses guerriers étaient déjà prêts lorsqu'elle sortit de sa tente. Elle monta à cheval, leva son épée en l'air et cria :

-Par le Nord !

Ainsi, la moitié de son armée la suivirent en direction du front Nord de la Nation des Glaces. Chacun de ses généraux savaientt quoi faire pour la bataille imminente, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur poste. Lexa avait envoyer deux éclaireurs dans les arbres. C'était à eux de lancer le signal. Tout était donc en place, la guerre pouvait commencer.

 _ **Dans la nation des glaces :**_

Une voix retentit jusque la grande place où se trouvait Clarke et sa tortionnaire.

-Trigedakru ! Trigedakru ! Trigedakru !

Clarke sourit. Elle avait compris que c'était le signal pour dire que le peuple de Lexa marchaient vers Azgeda. Elle ne comprit pas ce que le garde dit à Costia, mais elle comprit sa réponse, et vit la colère grandir sur son visage.

-Won gonakru ! (Une armée !)

Costia porta son regard sur Clarke et quand elle la vit sourire, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle attrapa la fille du Ciel par le cou et commença à l'étrangler de toutes ses forces.

-Pour moi, elle n'a pas bougé le petit doigt, mais pour toi, elle ramène toute une armée ! dit Costia, qui criait de rage à présent. Tu vas mourir fille du ciel !

Clarke ne pouvait rien faire, attachée comme elle été, sa joaillière mettait toute sa force dans ses mains. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper peu à peu, elle mourrait donc sans la revoir. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air. Tout ses membres devenaient lourds, et sa tête lui faisait maintenant horriblement mal.

-DAUN STE PLENI ! (Ça suffit!)

Enfin de l'air ! Clarke respirait à nouveau. Elle toussait et son cou lui faisait mal, mais elle respirait. Elle leva les yeux et vit la Reine des Glaces assené une gifle monumentale à sa seconde.

-Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle meure avant qu' _elle_ ne soit arrivée, alors reprends toi, elle est nôtre seule chance de mettre en déroute leur armée.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle observait la scène et vit la mâchoire de Costia se figer aux paroles de sa souveraine. Elle vit ses doigts resserrés leur emprise sur le pommeau de son épée, puis la relâché. Cette Costia était donc impulsive et dirigé par la haine. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la mette en position de faiblesse, c'est alors qu'une idée folle naquit dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle allait provoquer Costia. Maintenant, elle connaissait sa faiblesse, cela lui rendrait sa liberté. Ou la tuerait. Mais la fille du ciel s'en fichait, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle se batte. Comme Lexa qui courait à la bataille pour elle.

Devant elle se déroulait une scène digne des plus grand livres de guerre. La Reine encourageait ses troupes, son armée qui l'acclamait à chaque phrases. Son plan était simple. Repousser par tout les moyens l'armée des Trigedakru, mais laisser passé leur chefs à l'intérieur pour qu'elle atteigne le milieu de la place et que sa faiblesse la détruise. Pour cela, leur armé se scinda en trois, ne sachant de quel côté leurs assaillants attaqueraient. Ils étaient prêts, et plus aucun bruits ne retentit dans le village.

 _ **Au Nord, au abords de la Nation des Glaces :**_

Voilà, il était temps de donner l'assaut, mais Lexa le savait, il fallait motivé ses troupes pour obtenir la victoire. Dans sa langue natale, elle cria haut et fort pour que chacun de ses guerriers l'entende :

-Aujourd'hui, nous mettons un terme définitif aux guerres incessantes provoquées par Azgeda ! Leur peuple nous n'a que trop défier ! Nous somme fort ! Nous sommes unis ! Trigedakru avec moi ! Mettons fin aux menaces qui pèsent sur nos familles, nos villages ! Tuons-les ! Tous

La commandante sourit face à son armé qui avait levé les glaives et qui l'acclamait.

\- Emo gonplei ste oden ! (Leur combat est fini !)

Sur ces derniers mots, Lexa se retourna et chargea en direction du mur Nord de la Nation des Glaces, suivit de ses guerriers. La bataille pouvait commencer. Les cavaliers chevauchaient aux cotés de leur Heda. Une nuée de flèche vint se planter dans les premiers rangs de l'armée ennemie. Le problème était une arme que seule Azgeda maîtrisait. Un nuage froid, comme de la brume, mais qui gelait tout ce qui entrait en contact avec. Plus le temps de réfléchir, l'assaut commençait. Les lances s'entrechoquèrent ainsi que les épées. Lexa n'avait pas quitté sa monture et découpait chaque ennemis qui osaient l'approcher. La bataille se poursuivait lorsqu'un immense son de corne de brume retentit. Lexa savait que c'était le signal, elle confia la charge à un de ses généraux et partit en direction de l'Est, retrouvé Octavia et ses 3 guerriers.

Azgeda se retrouvait maintenant à la merci de ses guerriers, ils ne pourraient plus tenir longtemps, c'était certain. La commandante parvint au point de rendez-vous et pénétra dans le village. Ils ne croisèrent presqu'aucun gardes, tous occuper à repousser leurs assaillants qui semblaient finalement se regrouper en une grande armée au Sud de leur frontière.

Lexa, Octavia et les 3 autres grounders continuaient leur progression et s'arrêtèrent lorsque des centaines de cris de douleur leur parvinrent. Octavia se tourna et interrogea Lexa du regard.

-Nous avons bientôt gagnés ! Ils utilisent leur nuage de glace comme ultime recours, mais rassurez-vous, il n'en n'auront jamais assez. Bon alors je ne vois qu'un endroit pour les prisons de la Reine,en dessous de sa résidence, celle-ci est juste après la grande place. A cet heure, il ne doit plus y avoir grand monde, allons-y !

Ils coururent vers la grande place, lorsqu'ils virent une scène qui plongea Lexa dans un état de rage intense. Tyrys arqua son arc pour abattre l'ennemie devant eux, mais Lexa l'en empêchant lui lançant un regard des plus menaçant.

-Teik ai frag em op ! (Laisse-moi la tuer !)

 _ **Pendant le premier assaut des Trigedakru :**_

Finalement Costia avait gardé cinq garde avec elle, ils c'étaient mit au abord de la grande place, mais étaient dissimulés, une sorte d'embuscade. Clarke observait la grounders qui fulminait toujours, cela était tellement visible, et c'était sa chance. Elle prit une grand inspiration et figea un sourire narquois sur son visage et commença à chanter à tue-tête,

-Costia vas se faire botter le cul, douda douda. Par sa Reine et Lexa, douda douda. Sa faiblesse la tuera, douda dou...

Clarke se reçu un coup de pied dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle. La grounders attrapa ensuite ses cheveux fermement, et tout en criant de se taire à la blonde, elle lui tapais la tête à 3 reprise sur le pilot d'exécution. Clarke était sonné, mais se battait pour rester consciente, elle reprit d'une voix plus affaiblie.

-Si tu n'étais pas si faible, tu me détacherais, et tu me prouverais ta force en combat loyal. Mais bon, tu n'est pas une guerrière dans l'âme, tu étais faites pour n'être qu'une servante...

Costia asséna un coup sur les liens de Clarke, qui tomba à terre. Sans pouvoir les parer, la fille du ciel encaissa de multiples coups d'une rare violence dans son abdomen. La grounders la saisit par le cou et souleva son corps meurtrie dans les airs.

-Alors qui est faible maintenant ? Je vais t'écraser, sale _Skaikru_.

Elle crache ce mot comme une insulte, et alors qu'elle resserrait l'emprise sur son cou, Clarke leva son bras droit dans les airs, puis plia son coude et asséna un coup aussi violent que pouvait lui permettre sa force sur le bras de l'autre femme, qui lâcha aussitôt prise. Tombant au sol, elle se remit rapidement sur pied, évitant le coup de poing qu'avait lancé son assaillante. Elle lui cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche au visage, et s'empara de l'épée de son ennemie.

Costia essuya d'une main le sang sur son visage, et empoigna les deux poignards qu'elle portait aux chevilles. Elle lança l'offensive sur Clarke qui se contentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'esquiver les attaques de la grounders. Cette dernière lui lança un de ses poignards, qui vint se planter dans sa main, ce qui lui fit lâcher l'épée qu'elle tenait. Voyant son assaillante bondir vers elle, Clarke inspira fortement par le nez, attendit le bon moment et envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de Costia. Les deux femmes tombèrent au sol en même temps. La fille du ciel rampa jusqu'à l'épée, et lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, un coup de pied vint lui écraser le poignet. Une fois, puis deux, et ce, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Clarke hurle de douleur. Costia voulait lui faire mal, et qu'elle lui lâcha l'épée et ramena son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Son poignet était cassé. Elle le voyait à l'os qui avait percé sa peau, dévoilant sa lugubre blancheur, parsemé de sang.

Costia empoigna son épée, la leva dans les airs et avant de l'abattre sur Clarke lui dit :

-Tu as est morte au moment où tu as montrer ton amour. Yu gonplei ste oden.

Tout était finit. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, et regardait l'épée descendre au ralentit sur elle. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, Costia stoppa son geste. La jeune blonde regarda dans la même direction que son bourreau, et vit 3 têtes roulés au sol. Cétait les têtes des gardes, qui étaient en embuscade aux abords de la place. Clarke regarda d'où venaient les têtes, et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Lexa. Elle était majestueuse avec ses peintures de guerres et ce regard plein de haine. Elle était venue pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. En la voyant, Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir instantanément rassurée. Elle la vit avancer d'un pas félin vers Costia, elle lui cracha quelques paroles :

\- Yu sonraun ai traka nau Costia. (Ta vie est mienne maintenant, Costia.)

Celle à qui les paroles étaient destinés ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle répondit alors :

-Je ne suis plus une faible paysanne, je suis une guerrière plus forte encore que toi, Lexa.

-Je te tuerais. Ta traîtrise prendra fin seulement lorsque je détacherais ta misérable tête de ton corps. Comme elle aurait du l'être la première fois où j'ai reçu ton soit-disant corps.

Costia courut vers Lexa, épée en main, déterminée à la tuée. Lexa para son coup sans problème et la repoussa.

-Je savais que les techniques de combat d'Azgeda étaient plus faibles que les nôtres, mais là, tu es plus pitoyable que jamais.

Costia se releva et attaqua encore et encore, mais en vain. Chaque coup qu'elle portait étaient parés par la commandante des Trigedakru. Lexa n'attaquait pas encore, elle se contentait de repousser avec une facilité déconcertante les attaques de Costia.

Voyant qu'elle n'affecterait pas la commandante avec ses attaques, elle porta son regard sur Clarke. Observant la scène et se sentant en danger, la fille du ciel avança en quête d'une arme pour se défendre, alors que la grounders fonçait vers elle. Lexa comprit le plan de Costia, mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'approcher de Clarke. Malheureusement, il était trop tard, elle tenait la blonde par les cheveux, l'épée sous sa gorge.

-Tu es faible Lexa, et je vois qu'il suffit simplement que je menace cette fille pour que tu sois remplie de haine, de doute et de sentiments. CE N'EST PAS DIGNE D'UNE HEDA ! Ne bouge pas où je lui tranche la gorge ! Tu sais, je l'ai torturée et à jamais elle appartiendra à Azgeda dans la souffrance.

Lexa avait son regard plonger dans celui de Clarke, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que disait l'autre femme. Elle avait vu dans le regard de Clarke de la détermination, la même lueur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur Lincoln pour abattre l'homme de la montagne. Elle avait alors comprit. Elle se concentra et resserra l'emprise sur son épée et attendit que Costia finisse son discours.

-Maintenant, Lexa, c'est à toi de souffrir !

Clarke comprit qu'il fallait agir maintenant, sinon elle n'aurait plus de tête pour ne serait-ce que réfléchir. Elle plaça toute sa force dans un coup de coude qu'elle asséna dans les côtes de Costia. Cette fois-ci, sous l'impacte, deux des côtes de la grounders se brisèrent, ce qui laissa à peine le temps à Clarke de se dégager. Lexa savait que c'était le moment, elle lança son épée de toutes ses forces en direction de Costia. La lame frôla sur son passage la joue de la blonde pour enfin se loger dans le sternum de sa cible.

L'impacte cloua Costia au sol, elle était grièvement blessé. Lexa s'approcha alors, plaça son pied sur son ventre et retira lentement son glaive de sa poitrine. La commandante replanta aussitôt son arme dans son ventre.

-Tu vois tu as tord, tout comme j'avais tord. L'amour n'est peut-être pas une faiblesse, dit Lexa, haineuse.

Disant ces mots, elle se retourna vers Clarke. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que les bruit du combats avaient cessés. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué ses généraux réunit autour de leur prise de guerre qui n'était nul autre que la Reine. Elle se dirigea vers Clarke, toutes haines ou ressentits négatifs l'avaient quitter. Elle ne pensait qu'au soulagement de revoir sa blonde en vie.

Aussitôt arrivée vers elle, elle la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la porter. Clarke posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de sa sauveuse et elle chuchota une phrase avant de sombrer.

-Tu es venue, je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas Lexa.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors ?

Rassurez-vous, aucune Clarke ne fut blesser durant l'écriture de ce chapitre ^^ Dire qu'à la base c'est un de nos personnage préféré, là nous promettons de la laisser tranquille pendant 2 ou 3 chapitres x)

Prochain chapitre, 100000% CLEXA (Ça veut vraiment dire _que_ Clexa... bon ok, y aura peut-être un ou deux personnage secondaire, comme le poteaux) ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à nous laissez une reviews pour nous dire si vous avez aimer, ou... si vous avez aimer et même si vous avez des suggestions :)

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si il y à des _ils_ )

En ce jour ensoleillé, nous vous livrons un nouveau chapitre ! C'est pas beau tout ça ? :D

Au programme Clexa, comme prévu !

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !

 _L . Kim :_ Bon, au final, ce n'est pas le poteau, mais la tente, hein, elle passait mieux xD

 _elominnie :_ Ah d'accord ^^ bon au moins, on sait ton pseudo, y a plus d'anonymat xD Si, on a pas touchées au nez, ni aux orteils, d'abord xD C'est important, les orteils pour marcher.. ok, ok, je me calme xD Oui, moi aussi j'aurais trop peur de confronter Lexa, je resterais le plus loin possible d'elle xD Et on s'est éclatées à l'écrire ^^ contente que ça t'ai plu :)

 _kayliah :_ Ahah, oui c'est exactement ça qu'on aime, se défouler sur Costia xD Voilà les retrouvailles Clexa ;)

 _nao . sayako :_ Et bien voilà la suite ^^

 _meg1287 :_ Euh... ? ^^

 _nanoo :_ Oh une nouvelle ! Bienvenue ! Et contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite :D

 _Little Monkey Fanfic :_ Prends ça dans les dents, Costia ! Bim ! J'aime beaucoup ton enthousiasme à détester un perso xD Ecriture du combat : musique de combat à fond dans les oreilles, contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, elles nous font toutes plaisirs, et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre tant attendu : LES RETROUVAILLES CLEXA OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_

Lexa marchait victorieuse, ses troupes la suivait en silence jusqu'à leur camps. Une fois qu'ils y étaient, la commandante rentra dans sa tente et déposa Clarke sur son lit. Elle laissa sa place à Nyko pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter. Pendant ce temps la commandante se dirigea là où la Reine déchu était retenue prisonnière. Sur le chemin elle voyait les nombreux blessés qu'avait fait le nuage de glace. Quand elle entra, elle se laissa envahir par la haine et commença à la cribler de coup pendant un certain laps de temps. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit la voix de Nyko que la commandante s'arrêta.

-Heda ai don fis em op nau ai na fis oso gona (Commandante, je l'ai soigné maintenant je vais soigner nos guerrier)

-Sha en Nyko, mochof. (D'accord. Et Nyko… merci)

La commandante se tourna vers l'ex-Reine de la nation des Glaces et scella son destin par une simple phrase :

-Jus drein jus daun (Le sang appelle le sang)

Elle quitta la tente qui était bien gardée. Elle passa le mot à ses généraux de se reposer, ils rentreraient demain à Polis où ils vengeraient leurs morts par celle de la traîtresse. Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit ses appartements où elle y trouva Octavia au chevet de la blonde. Elle sourit en entendant les quelques paroles de la fille du ciel.

-... Tu entends ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à abandonner maintenant, surtout que ta mère à hâte de te botter les fesses au camps Jaha pour avoir déserter, et que mon frère, Monty et même Jasper attendent ton retour avec impatience. Puis une certaine brune est en train de craquer pour toi alors...

Lexa choisit ce moment pour se racler la gorge, et signalé sa présence. Octavia se retourna, sourit,et se leva en lançant pour conclure son speech :

-Remets toi vite.

Elle partit en direction de la sortie mais la commandante l'arrêta.

-Merci de m'avoir seconder, Octavia

-Merci à toi, Heda, de l'avoir ramenée.

Elles se sourirent toutes deux et Octavia quitta la tente. Lexa, quant à elle, se rapprocha de son lit où elle avait plus tôt déposer Clarke. Elle la regardait dormir paisiblement, au moins elle savait qu'elle ne souffrait pas en ce moment. Elle vit les résidus vert sur la bouche de la blonde, cette mixture calmait n'importe qu'elle blessures pour un certain temps. Lexa passa sa main sur le visage de Clarke endormi, elle la fit glisser de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle en traça le contour avec son pouce, enlevant du même fait les résidus verdâtre sur sa bouche.

Tout lui revint alors comme un flash. Le baiser qu'elles avaient échangées la hantait toujours. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le gémissement de Clarke lorsqu'elle avait enlever sa main de son visage. La commandante s'agenouilla devant Clarke et lui saisit la main.

-C'est lâche de te dire tout cela quand tu n'en as pas conscience... mais Clarke, je n'aurais pas la force de la Heda avec moi pour te le dire quand tu seras réveillée...Tu es devenue importante pour moi, tu es ma faiblesse je le sais. Mais regarde ce que mes sentiments t'ont fait... Mais sache, Clarke, que ….

Lexa inspira profondément comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire étais terrible, et elle murmura :

-Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun (Ma vie est ta vie).

Pour conclure, la commandante se releva et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, mais les retira aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas rompre le repos de Clarke. Des heures s'étaient maintenant écoulés. Lexa les avaient toutes passés à regarder sa blonde dormir paisiblement, au point de se perdre dans ses pensés. Un bruit assourdissant retentit à l'extérieur du campement, tirant la commandante hors de ses pensées, et provoquant un réveil en sursaut pour la fille du ciel.

-Ce n'est rien, tu est en sécurité Clarke.

Au son de cette voix si familière, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rétorquer avec une faible voix :

-J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part.

-Oui, dans les bois, sourit à son tour la commandante.

Elle se déplaça en même temps au chevet de Clarke

-Ne bouge pas, si tu t'agite trop le remède que t'as donné Nyko ne calmera plus grand chose. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme un punching-ball

Clarke rigola mais se reprit quand elle capta l'interrogation sur le visage de la commandante.

-C'est un sac où les combattant frappaient pour s'entraîner. Mais bon, eux on ne s'amusaient pas à les brûler... ni les tortu...

Clarke c'était arrêtée en voyant le visage de Lexa se fermer.

-Lexa, regarde moi.

La commandante se détendit en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de la jeune blonde. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Toutes les deux s'étaient perdues dans l'immensité du regard de l'autre, et comme une évidence, leur corps commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement. Lexa osa un coup d'œil vers la bouche de Clarke. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, que leur lèvres se rencontrent une fois de plus.

La jeune blonde avait vu le regard de l'autre dérivé sur ses lèvres, et inconsciemment, elle en fit de même. Mais alors que Clarke allait levé son bras pour attirer la tête de la commandante au plus près de la sienne, elle poussa un cri de douleur. Lexa alors porta son attention sur le poignet de la blonde.

-Ne bouge pas, je pense qu'il a été cassé, fais moi voir.

Clarke tendit alors son avant bras à la commandante, non sans grimacer de douleur. Elle enleva le bandage et vit un cataplasme.

-Si notre tribu soigne ton poignet, tu vas avoir mal tu... tu voudrais peut-être retourné parmi les tiens... vous êtes de meilleurs guérisseurs.

Elle arracha alors un bout de tissu de sa cape et l'attacha au cou de Clarke, reliant ainsi son avant-bras et son cou, faisant office d'attelle.

La fille du ciel avait remarquée que Lexa avait baissé la tête en disant cela. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Peut-être voulait-elle qu'elle reste avec son peuple. Clarke ne savait plus quoi penser. Lexa agissait comme si, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments plus d'une fois. Avait-elle changer ?

-Tu m'as sauvée après tout, et je… je n'ai pas oublié Mount Weather, mais j'aimerai t'accompagner à Polis, cette fois-ci et on verra ensuite.

Le visage de Lexa s'illumina à nouveau d'un léger sourire. Elle ne releva pas le passage de la montagne pour le moment, Clarke avait décider de rester avec elle et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

-Demain nous partirons à l'aube pour Polis, tu devrais te reposer, la route sera longue et plus dure pour toi à supporter.

-Lexa ne pouvons-nous parler encore un peu ?

-Nous parlerons demain, la route sera longue et je ne te laisserais pas chevaucher seule.

Clarke voulait argumenter, mais se ravisa après avoir ancré son regard dans celui de Lexa. Cette dernière sentant qu'elle ne pourrait résister au désir que lui suscitait la blonde décida d'aller prendre l'air. Avant de quitter la tente, elle lança à Clarke une dernière phrase qui la laissa perplexe :

-J'ai beaucoup appris de toi, Clarke, et tu avais raison, j'étais faible quand je refusais d'accepter mes sentiments, sache que maintenant je… je les acceptes.

Lexa passa la nuit dehors avec ses hommes qui fêtaient leur victoire définitive sur Azgeda. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le cœur à faire la fête, toutes ses pensées allaient à Clarke. Seul l'avenir dirait si l'espoir qu'elle soit avec elle soit possible.

L'aube arriva bien vite, et même si cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lexa n'avait pas fermer l'œil, elle ne voulait pas dormir tant que tout sont peuple, et surtout sa blonde, n'étaient pas totalement en sécurité à Polis. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses appartements où elle croisa Nyko qui lui donna de quoi soulager la blonde pour la journée. Elle rentra alors dans la tente où se trouvait Clarke et se dirigea directement à son chevet. En effet, la blonde s'agitait dans son sommeil, ce qui avait directement alerter la commandante.

-Clarke ! Réveille toi ! Clarke ! Clarke ! Réveille toi ! Ce n'est rien, tu es en sécurité, je suis là.

La blonde sortit de sa torpeur et se raccrocha aussitôt à Lexa qui était près d'elle. Elle se rendit compte assez vite de la proximité soudaine de leur deux visages. Clarke retrouva se regard doux et profond qu'avait Lexa chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. La commandante se racla la gorge ne pouvant plus résister au manque d'espace personnel entre elle.

-Mmmh... Nyko m'a donné ça pour tes blessures, l'un s'avale mais l'autre est pour ta brûlure, m'a t-il dit...

Clarke avait comprit au regard de Lexa que celle-ci n'avait pas encore vu l'étendu des dégâts sur son corps.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour l'appliquer...

Le regard de Lexa se fit plus interrogateur encore. La jeune blonde s'assit, et fit passer sa chevelure devant son épaule. La commandante enleva alors délicatement le bandage de son dos et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. De grandes traces de brûlures formaient un immense _A_ sur la chaire de Clarke. Elle n'imaginait même pas tout ce que Clarke avait pu endurer. L'absence de réaction inquiéta la fille du ciel, elle se demandait si ses marques dégouttaient Lexa. Elle se demandait si _elle_ la dégouttait...

Elle fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par une agréable sensation. Lexa avait en effet laisser son instinct la guider, se faisant, elle se retrouva à tracé du bout du doigt les contours du _A_ que formaient ses brûlures.

-Clarke, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ni à le caché. Tu as acquis cette marque dans la souffrance, mais sois en fière.

La jeune femme concernée se retourna vivement vers Lexa, vexée par ses paroles. Elle lui cracha alors avec dédain :

-J'ai été torturée, mutilée et tu veux que j'en sois fière ?! Non mais tu te fout de moi Lexa ?!

-C'est parce que tu ne vois pas encore ce que cela représente...

C'en était trop pour Clarke. Comment avait-elle pu espérer que Lexa sois là pour elle ? Qu'elle la soutienne ? Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait que l'impitoyable Heda en face d'elle, froide et sans cœur.

-ES-TU AVEUGLE LEXA?! Ce que ça représente ? Non mais sérieusement, tu veux que je te dise quoi ?! J'ai été marqué comme du _bétail_ comme une putain D'ESCLAVE ! Mon corps porte une blessure que j'aurais à vie et tout ça pourquoi ?… A CAUSE DE TOI LEXA !

Cette dernière phrase blessa la commandante, mais n'en fit rien paraître. Au lieu de s'emporter, elle se leva calmement et se dévêtit sous les yeux ahuris de Clarke, jusqu'à ce qui ne lui reste que quelques linges couvrant son intimité.

-Là, ce sont les cicatrices de mes premiers coups de fouet, car j'avais refuser d'obéir à un ordre. Elles signifient _Discipline_. Cette cicatrice vient d'un des nomade que j'ai épargné et il a faillit me trancher le bras. Elle signifie _Faiblesse_. Ce tatouage me fut imposer lorsqu'Anya me prit pour seconde. Il signifie _Guerrier_ et _Fierté._

Lexa avait accompagné chacune de ses paroles en montrant tour à tour son dos, puis son avant-bras et enfin ses côtes. Elle finit cependant en pointant du doigt une énième cicatrice, celle-ci était proche de sa poitrine, prêt de son cœur et elle dit alors :

-Celle-ci signifie _Survivre_ !

Lexa se rhabilla alors sans dire un mot de plus. La fille du ciel n'en revenait pas, la commandante grounders s'était mise à nue dans tout les sens du termes face à elle. Lexa s'était ouverte à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se braquer.

-Nyko, hurla pratiquement la commandante. Fis em op (Soigne la)

Le grounders était apparut aussitôt et se dirigea vers Clarke, alors que Lexa quittait sa tente. Lorsque le guérisseur eut finit, une personne familière à la jeune blonde la rejoignit.

-Octavia ?!

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en vie, déserteuse...

Clarke lui sourit en retour. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de voir son amie. Elle lui demanda directement des nouvelles du camps Jaha, ce à quoi Octavia lui répondit :

-On a tout le temps pour en parler. Habilles-toi, nous partons. Lexa à tenue à ce que je te donne ceci.

Elle lui tendit des vêtements propres ainsi qu'une chaude forure.

-Elle te laisse le choix de monter à cheval avec la personne que tu désire et que tu...

-Attends, quoi ?! la coupa Clarke. Elle croit que je suis trop faible pour marcher ? Non mais je vais la...

La blonde souffla et reprit calmement :

-Octavia, vas lui dire que j'y vais à pied.

-Bien comme tu veux, princesse.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la tente, l'une s'arrêtant au près du cheval de la commandante, tandis que la blonde commença à marcher énergiquement en direction de la forêt. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse de Clarke. Elle ordonna à Octavia de prendre la tête du cortège avec ses généraux en direction de Polis.

La commandante lança son cheval au trot jusqu'à arrivé à la hauteur de la blonde qui ne cessait de pester.

-... Mais pour qui elle se prend ? On dirait ma mère ! Comme si j'étais trop faible pour marcher jusqu'à cette foutue capitale !

Lexa souriait, elle découvrait ainsi une nouvelle facette de l'entêtement de Clarke.

-En effet, je ne pense pas que tu arrive à Polis de cette façon, lança Lexa, tout en suivant la blonde.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant les paroles de la commandante qu'elle venait à peine de remarquée, et répondit encore plus énervée :

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça, _Madame la Commandante_? cracha-t-elle.

-Oh, et bien, tout simplement parce que Polis n'est pas dans cette direction.

Lexa sourit à Clarke narquoisement, ce qui ne fit qu'attisé l'énervement de cette dernière, qui changea aussitôt de direction sous le regard amusé de la commandante. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de bouger.

-Ce n'est toujours pas par là.

La commandante se mit alors à rire en voyant la blonde retourner sur ses pas. Cette dernière s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendais rire, et bizarrement, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. À l'entente de ce son, Clarke perdit toute animosité, mais essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. La blonde aperçut au loin un attroupement qui se dirigeait vers son opposé. Elle partit alors dans cette direction, toujours suivit par la commandante qui se laissait tranquillement guider par son cheval, regardant Clarke un petit soutire aux lèvres.

-Clarke, aller, monte, ce sera bien plus éprouvant à pied. Je voudrais te parler.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la blonde, elle rajouta alors dans un murmure :

-S'il te plaît.

Pour la deuxième fois, la fille du ciel s'arrêta net. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle se tourna vers la commandante qui, du haut de son destrier, lui tendait la main. Clarke encra alors son regard dans celui de Lexa et elle s'y perdit. Elle accepta finalement la main de la commandante qui la hissa sans problème juste devant elle. Elle talonna son cheval et partit au galop jusqu'à rattraper les devants du cortège, dépassant les généraux et se plaçant à sa tête.

-Regarde !

Clarke sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'a cette proximité, Lexa pouvait lui chuchoté à l'oreille. Elle fit omission des frissons qui parcouraient son corps et suivit ce que la commandante montrait du doigt .

-C'est un aigle royale, reprit Lexa, toujours doucement à son oreille, l'emblème de Polis.

Clarke serra la mâchoire pour ne pas succomber aux multiples frissons qui parcourraient son corps. La proximité de Lexa la perturbait fortement. Mais inconsciemment, la blonde cherchait à atteindre le maximum de proximité avec la commandante, et elle plaqua tout son corps contre celui réconfortant et fort de Lexa, qui était plus qu'heureuse de ce contact.

-Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Alors, Clarke, que veux-tu savoir sur nous ?

La blonde réfléchit un instant et posa une question qui, elle l'espérait, permettrait à l'aider à comprendre certaines décisions de Lexa.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la Heda ? Je veux dire... ce que ça représente et ce que c'est pour toi.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Comment c'était ?

Petite précision de fin de chapitre : la discussion sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Mount Weather n'a pas encore eu lieu, donc c'est pour ça qu'elle sont un peu distante, MAIS, il y a un rapprochement, alors ne soyez pas pessimiste ;)

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Et bonne année ! :D

Tout d'abord, nous voulons nous excuser de ce retard monumental, mais nous avons eu des vacances imprévues, et il y avait les partiels juste avant. Donc sorryyyyyyyy ^^

Et vous avez vu ce trailer de malade ? OH. MY. GOD. Vivement le 21 !

Maintenant, passons aux reviews !

 _JETROUVEPASDENOM :_ Et ça continue !

 _nao . sayako :_ Merci beaucoup, nous espérons que celui-ci te plaira tout autant :)

 _elominnie :_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D C'est gentil, contentes qu'il t'ai plu ! Le caractère de Clarke est le même que le mien.. ^^ Hum.. Et c'est pas finis ! Polis, ce n'est pas encore, mais voilà le petit conte de Lexa ^^

 _kayliah_ : Merci c'est gentil :) Oh que la Reine va prendre cher. Très cher. Héhé *rire de sadique* Ah, ça, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Le rapprochement Clexa ? Tu vas voir ;)

 _Little Monkey Fanfic :_ On espère que tu adoreras celui-là tout autant ^^ Lexa va continuer petit à petit de se dévoiler, ne t'inquiète pas, tout n'est pas perdu ! Alors, pour le remake d'Elsa en co...ncombre *je n'ai pas le droit de l'insulter, ouin*, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre, d'ici-là, continue d'être parano, ça te vas très bien xD

Merci pour tout vos reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir, et sans plus attendre, la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 7:_

-Clarke, c'est une question assez vaste, tu sais. Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer.

La blonde laissa un blanc, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait savoir, ce qui n'était pas facile à déterminer. Elle voulait tant savoir tout ce qui concernait la grounders et pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de la questionner, elle ne savait pas par où débuter. Même si une seule vraie question lui brûlait les lèvres, la fille du ciel estima que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Elle commença alors par demander :

-Dis moi alors comment tu es passé de Lexa, simple seconde d'Anya à Heda ?

-Comme tu sais déjà, c'est l'esprit de l'ancien Heda qui choisis son successeur. L'ancienne Heda est morte au combat. Ce jour là, nous étions 4 seconds et 7 guerriers à y assister. On dis qu'une âme ne cherche jamais loin sa descendance.

Clarke, à ces mots, tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour observer celui de la brune. A sa grande surprise, le visage de Lexa semblait à la fois dur et triste. Lexa ne vit pas l'inquiétude dans le regard de Clarke mais n'y vit que de l'interrogation. Elle continua son récit :

-Seuls ceux qui sont présents lorsque notre commandant tombe peuvent le devenir à leur tour, ou dans certain cas, très rarement mais cela peut arriver, ils sont le vaisseaux de son âme jusqu'à son véritable successeur.

-Mais comment as-tu su que c'était toi ?

-Il y a des épreuves.

-Quelles genres d'épreuves ? Demanda impatiemment Clarke.

-Tout d'abord, ceux ayant assister à sa mort doivent porter son corps jusqu'au bûcher funéraire, que nous avions nous-même préparer, puis une main innocente doit allumer le bûcher. Pendant les funérailles, son âme est censé quitter son corps, et se transmettre à l'un d'entre nous. Les épreuves servent alors à décerner avec certitude qui à eu l'honneur de recevoir l'âme de la Heda.

-Combien y en a-t-il ?

-Trois. La première consiste à tous nous faire rentrés un par un dans une pièce, où il y a une centaine d'objets au sol, certain datant de l'ancien monde, d'autre de notre âge. Ils nous ont demander d'en choisir 5.

-Toi qu'as-tu choisis ? Interrompit Clarke.

-Un bouclier, une chandelle, un livre, une sculpture et enfin un poignard. Quand je suis sortie, j'ai été envoyée dans une tante alors que d'autres allaient dans une autre et ainsi, à la fin de cette épreuve, il ne restait que 5 guerriers, 1 second et moi.

-Et ensuite ?

-Clarke, souffla Lexa. Laisse moi te raconter, et arrête de m'interrompre. Donc, les anciens sont venus nous annoncer que nous avions tous choisis au moins trois objets appartenant aux anciennes Heda, et que donc nous pouvions passer à la deuxième épreuve, qui, pour moi, est la plus dangereuse. Celle de la rencontre avec les esprits.

Clarke retint avec difficulté un rire.

-Quoi encore ? S'énerva Lexa

-Ne le prend pas mal, mais pour moi, ça me fait penser aux anciennes expériences d'adolescente ou un de tes amis faisait trembler la table pour faire croire aux filles qu'un esprit était là.

-Vous avez des traditions pour le moins étrange, mais pour en revenir à notre épreuve, on cherche à rentrer en communication avec l'ancienne Heda qui doit transmettre le flambeau.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dangereux.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas un truc pour adolescente. Pour moi, ça l'est car tu rentre dans un monde d'esprit où les vivants n'ont pas leur place. Certains en reviennent _posséder_ par une autre personne, d'autres perdent la raison et certains n'en reviennent jamais... Tu abandonne ton corps et toute perception de la réalité. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire avec précision comment c'était mais...

La commandante arrêta son discours quand elle vit que Clarke commençait à ouvrir sa bouche pour l'interrompre, mais elle la devança en reprenant rapidement :

-Oui je vais te dire comment ça c'est passé, mais soit patiente. Donc, en début de soirée, les anciens sont venus nous chercher, nous étions dans le plus simple appareil. Tout le peuple été réunit dans le plus grand des silences, ils nous ont fait boire une horrible mixture et ont alors répéter les prières ancestrales et nous avons sombrer. Comment dire... tout autour de toi est froid, tu ne sens plus la chaleur de ton corps, et, peu à peu, tu ne sens même plus tes membres. Tu flotte dans le vent glacial du néant. Puis des milliers de voix se font entendre, et l'air n'est plus seulement froid mais il devient lourd, leur paroles sont comme des glaives qui te transpercent un à un. Que ce soit les chuchotements, les cris, les pleurs et même des rires... chacun de ces sons sont terrorisants.. J'étais perdue, je sentais une affreuse sensation, comme si le néant m'appelait, tout mes sens étaient en alerte, et pourtant... j'étais là, impuissante, envahis par cette déferlante de bruit. Puis il n'y eut plus qu'une voix, le néant devint lumineux. Je connaissais cette voix..

Lexa ne continua pas son récit en jetant un œil par dessus l'épaule de Clarke. Elle avait remarquée que celle-ci se tenait le bras. Elle descendit de sa monture qu'elle avait préalablement arrêté. Elle tendit les rennes à la blonde qui la vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt puis revenir vers elle.

-Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Clarke, toujours aussi têtue, descendit d'elle-même, seulement sa cheville se plia et elle se prépara au choc imminent contre la terre et à ressentir une intense douleur lui vriller la jambe. Mais à la place du sol rocailleux et abrupte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était écrasée lourdement et sans grâce sur quelque chose de plus confortable et plus doux. Elle se roula sur le côté et vit que Lexa s'était glissée sous elle avant qu'elle ne touche terre. La blonde ne savait pas si la grounders avait fait ça pour elle ou par pitié, mais la rancœur envers la commandante et la douleur qui prenait le dessus sur son résonnement, elle s'emporta alors :

-Le sol n'est pas assez bien pour moi maintenant ?!

Lexa roula des yeux, agacée, attrapa une sacoche sur son cheval et partit à la poursuite de Clarke qui c'était diriger en boitant difficilement dans le même sens qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

-Dans votre peuple on vous a jamais apprit à dire merci ?

Lexa regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle les avait prononcer, connaissant l'animosité de la blonde à son égard.

-Tu veux que je te dise merci pour quoi au juste ?

-Clarke ce n'est pas ce que...

-TU M'AS TRAHIS ! TU AS TRAHIS MON PEUPLE ! Tu te rend compte de tout ce que ta trahison à entraîner ?! La mort, la solitude, la souffrance... si tu m'avais fait confiance comme tu le prétendais, je n'aurais pas subit tout ça. Alors tu peux t'asseoir sur ton merci, Lexa.

-Je sais que tu es en colère, mais je devais le faire.

-Au nom de quoi Lexa ?

-De mon peuple ! Je suis la commandante, leur leader ! Je me devais de faire le nécessaire pour les garder en vie ! Ils proposaient une offre que si j'avais, refusée tu serais morte avec Azgeda et je serais morte aussi ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas rompre l'alliance avec toutes les tribus parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ! Je ne pouvais montrer ma faiblesse à tous ! Ils avaient libérer les nôtres, j'avais sauvé mon peuple.

Clarke n'en revenais pas, la commandante avouait ses sentiments envers elle.

-J'ai fait ce choix avec ma tête, mais mon cœur criait pour que je reste. Tu voulais sauver ton peuple, j'ai le _devoir_ de maintenir le mien en vie, et les ramener auprès des leurs. Ton peuple à tué 300 des nôtres, si j'avais fait un tout autre choix, il n'y aurait pas eu de paix possible. Je serais morte, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon car c'est ce que la HEDA se devait de faire. Mais Lexa le regrette, je me serais battu à tes cotés, et j'aurais tout fait pour que rien de tout cela ne t'arrive. Tu comprend maintenant ? C'est cela, être la Heda. Déteste moi si tu veux, mais sache que moi, Lexa, Heda des Trigedakru, suis désolée.

-Je ne te pardonnerais pas comme ça. Je pense que je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fais, mais je suis loin de pardonner tes actes.

-Laisse moi une chance de te montrer le _véritable_ visage de notre peuple. Accorde nous... accorde _moi_ 2 semaines, après je te laisserais tranquille, il y aura la paix entre nos clans. Qu'en penses tu ?

-D'accord, 2 semaines. On reparlera de ça dans deux semaines.

Lexa hocha la tête, reconnaissante de cette seconde chance. Elles étaient près d'une rivière. Lexa s'y dirigea, plongea ses mains dans l'eau, puis les porta à la bouche. Clarke observa en silence la brune et fut obnubilée par les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses lèvres. Elle ne vit pas que celle-ci plongeait sa gourde dans la rivière, la remplissant de ce fait. Quand cette dernière se releva, la blonde détourna le regard jusqu'à ce que la grounders lui tende sous les yeux la gourde qu'elle venait de remplir.

-Suis moi si tu veux bien, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Pour conclure sa phrase, la commandante tendit la main à Clarke, qui, pour une fois, la saisit, se faisant, de se fait, aider à se relever. Comme elle en avait pour un petit moment à marcher à travers la forêt, Lexa décida de finir de conter son histoire à la fille du ciel.

-La voix que j'ai entendu au moment de l'épreuve de la communication avec les esprits, était celle de l'ancienne Heda. Je me suis tout à coup sentis honorée, mais aussi effrayée. Elle m'as dit : '' _tu es née pour ça. La route sera longue, tu devras être impitoyable et juste pour unifier les clans par la paix et préserver notre peuple_ '' Puis plus rien. J'ai peu à peu repris mes esprits.J'étais la dernière à me réveillée. Après cela, nous n'étions plus que 6. Les anciens nous alors dit que la suite des épreuves seraient le lendemain. Et donc d'aller nous reposer en attendant. Seulement, impossible de dormir après ce genre d'expérience, je me sentais oppresser. Je suis donc partie courir dans la forêt. Et plus j'avançais, plus je reprenais mes esprits. Dans ma course, je suis tombée sur cet endroit.

Lexa souleva les branches d'un arbre qui tombaient à la hauteur de leur visage, et ce qu'il y avait derrière laissa Clarke bouche-bée. En effet, devant elle se trouvait une maison plutôt grande. Ni le temps, ni la guerre n'avaient impactés sur elle. La seule chose qui prouvait que la nature avait reprit ses droits étaient que toute la battisse était recouverte de plante et d'une couche de mousse.

-C'est magnifique.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Viens.

Lexa prit machinalement la main de la blonde pour la tirée vers l'arrière de la maison. Cette dernière en profita pour observer la grounders. Pour une fois, son visage était paisible, et elle avait un air presque enfantin voir joueur. Elle découvrait Lexa sous un nouveau jour. Elle se baissa et ouvrit une trappe, elle s'y engouffra précipitamment, criant à la blonde de la suivre et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle descendit alors suivant les torches que la commandante allumait à chaque passage et à chaque pas, Clarke s'émerveillait. Il y avait des dizaines, des cinquantaines même, d'œuvre d'art sur les murs.

-Quand je suis arrivée ici, tout était à l'abandon, j'ai donc commencer à tout arranger, ce soir là et ça m'a calmer, détendue même. Mais je trouve que la nature fait de bien meilleurs œuvres. Vient voir.

La blonde suivit la voix de Lexa jusqu'à arriver à elle, et elle vit ce que la terre pouvait offrir comme merveille. La maison qui, de l'extérieur, semblait quasiment intacte, laissait apparaître de l'intérieur un énorme trou dans la toiture, et les étages de la maison. Et la nature avait reprit ses droits dans la maison, comme si l'âge des hommes c'était anéantis, laissant place à la beauté brute de la nature.

-Lexa c'est vraiment splendide.. Wow.. merci de m'avoir montrer ça.

-Maintenant tu connais mon havre de paix. C'est là que je viens quand le poid de la Heda devient trop lourd ou que j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Je n'avais jamais montrer cet endroit à quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi moi dans ce cas ?

Lexa se retourna en direction de la blonde, fit un pas vers elle sans jamais la lâcher des yeux elle était comme envoûter. Elle s'approcha au plus près jusqu'à être coller contre la blonde qui fixa les lèvres de la commandante quand celle-ci formula enfin sa réponse :

-Tu es spéciale Clarke. Tu est importante pour moi.

Clarke entreprit de mettre fin à l'espace qui la séparait de la commandante. L'envie de goûter à ses lèvres une autre fois était omniprésente dans son éprit. Quand leur bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, Lexa passa sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde pour profiter un maximum de ce contact. Tout était doux et magique. Cette fois-ci, aucune des deux n'interrompit le baiser, chacune se donnait à corps perdu dans ce baiser, comme si c'était le dernier.

Finalement à cours de souffle et à contrecœur, elles se virent obliger de rompre le contact. Elles ne dirent rien, restant en silence front contre front, elles s'assirent par terre et Clark se logea dans les bras de la commandante qui reprit son récit.

-Après mon passage ici, l'aube c'était levé. Je suis donc retournée au village pour la fin de l'épreuve qui consistait à dire ce que nous avions entendu lors de notre passage dans le monde des esprits. J'étais donc la seule à avoir apparemment entendu la phrase que les anciens attendaient, mais évidement, ma nomination en tant qu'Heda fut contester par tout les autres guerriers. Dans ces cas là, la troisième épreuve à lieu, et c'est par le combat et le sang que naît la Heda. J'ai du combattre tout guerriers s'opposant à mon nouveaux titre, et évidement, je l'ai ai tous vaincus. Voilà comment je suis devenue la Heda. Le jour de la célébration, j'ai reçus en cadeau les objet choisit lors de la première épreuve. Une semaine après j'ai perdu Costia.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue pour moi mais pas pour elle ?

-Pour elle, on m'en à empêcher. C'est tout. Pour toi j'avais, déjà perdue une personne que j'aimais, et je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Je devais à tout prix te sauver, te retrouver.

Clarke se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille de la commandante et chuchota :

-Merci Lexa.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Si jamais vous voulez que nous ajoutions un couple/méchant/lieu/nom/animal/extra terrestre, dites le nous, et nous ferons tout pour l'inclure :)

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nous sommes de retour .. et promis ce n'est pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^**_

 _ **Voila (enfin) la suite et oui après vous ne rêver pas, et malgré les examens à venir et les horaires contraignant nous continuerons à poster chaque semaine un chapitre. Celui-ci est posté dans la précipitations alors désolé si il reste des fautes.**_

 _ **Bonnes lecture :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Clarke entendit comme un grincement au dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'elle s'était assoupi contre Lexa. La blonde jeta un rapide regard vers cette dernière, qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, curieuse de découvrir les merveilles au dessus d'elle, que lui faisait partager la commandante.

Arrivant à l'étage supérieur, Clarke fut quelque peu déçue de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais un bruissement venu de l'extérieur se fit entendre. Elle sortit de la maison et se cacha derrière le premier buisson à sa portée. Une magnifique vision s'offrait à elle, lui rappelant les contes et légendes que lui lisait son père quand elle était jeune, ce qui l'a sauvait des rapports médico-légaux que lui lisait sa mère.

Ce qui se déroulait devant elle était pourtant bien réel.

A quelques pas d'elle, se dressait un magnifique cheval blanc, son pelage de neige semblant scintiller à la lumière du soleil. Il était de profil, et, lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour boire, Clarke aperçut une magnifique corne ornant sa tête. Une corne, comme...

-Une licorne, chuchota Clarke, obnubilée par cette vision féerique.

Éblouie par cette touche de magie dans ce monde sauvage, Clarke tenta de faire un pas vers la fantastique créature, voulant s'approcher au plus près pour être sûre de ne pas être dans un rêve.

Elle se sentit attraper par le bras et recula, manquant de peu de tomber en arrière. Alors qu'elle allait protester, une douce main se posa sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

-Surtout ne fais aucun bruit, chuchota Lexa à son oreille.

Clarke fit abstraction des frissons qu'elle lui provoquait et acquiesça.

La grounders retira sa main, provoquant d'autre frissons chez la blonde.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi une licorne est dangereuse.

-Une... une quoi ?

Clarke secoua la tête en voyant le regard incrédule de Lexa. Des fois, elle oubliait qu'elle ne connaissait pas toutes les légendes fantastiques humaines.

-Bah, ce sont des chevaux magiques avec une corne sur la tête, quoi.

Lexa esquissa un sourire.

-Crois-moi, ces choses là sont loin d'être des... licrones, dit Lexa, ayant oublié le nom que lui avait dit la blonde.

-Licornes, reprit Clarke. Et puis je suis désolée, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce cheval puisse être...

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un loup, avancer vers le cheval en grognant. Ce dernier releva lentement sa tête en fixant le loup. Soudain, sa tête s'écarta littéralement en deux, laissant apparaître une cinquantaine de dents, en poussant un cris strident.

Elle reprit en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadé par le choc :

-D'accord on est loin de la licorne toute belle qui vomit des arcs en ciel, mais la, on est plus proche du kraken qui …

-Chuuuut ! Lexa lui plaqua une main contre la bouche et reprit en chuchotant. Pour le moment elle est omnibulée par l'autre bête donc on à une chance qu'elle ne nous remarque pas.

La blonde réfléchit, elle ne voulait pas que cet horrible kraken-licorne attaque le loup. Elle se leva d'un bon attrapant au passage un caillou et le lança sur la tête du destrier des enfers. Celui-ci surpris détala dans la forêt, le loup en revanche n'avait pas bougé c'était assis et fixait Clarke.

-Vous êtes vraiment tous fou dans ton peuple, reprit la commandante. Il faut se remettre en route pour Polis tous le monde doit nous attendre... à moins que tu n'ai changé d'avis.

La fille du ciel la fixa elle paraissait impassible mais pourtant c'était bien une pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçu, elle décida d'être honnête et répéta ce qu'elle lui avait déjà assurée :

-Je t'accompagne pour Polis. En tant qu'ambassadrice des skaikru pour la paix tu as deux semaines pendant ce temps je mettrais mes rencoeurs personnelles de côtés mais à son issue, toi et moi nous aurons une conversation.

Lexa était un peu déçue mais à quoi d'autres pouvait-elle s'attendre ? La blonde n'allait certainement pas lui sauter dans les bras. Cependant c'était un début plus que convenable au vue de leur passé récent la grounders se mit alors en tête une idée folle deux semaines c'était le temps qu'elle passerait à tout mettre en oeuvre pour prouver à Clarke qu'elle pouvait changer pour elle.

-Très bien ambassadrice dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route un procès nous attends.

Elles commencèrent à marcher toute deux en direction de la route qu'elles avaient emprunter la veille. Clarke commençait à connaître les « procès » grounders. On tue et on parle ensuite elle voulait voir la reine d'Azgeda souffrir pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer mais la jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces morts dont elle était la cause.

-J'imagine qu'elle mourra … évidement elle connaissait la réponse mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer savoir et comprendre comment la paix pouvait survenir par une mort.

-Par ta main tu devras lui assener le coup final pour que la paix soit reconnus par tous. La Heda tranche la chaire la première, et le prétendant à la paix tranche le lien de guerre.

-Pourquoi la paix doit commencer par un meurtre ?

Clarke remarqua que la mâchoire de la brune se crispa et c'est sur un ton bien plus glacial qu'elle lui répondit :

-Elle a provoqué la guerre, a tué d'innombrables guerriers et même des enfants, elle m'a fait parvenir un acte de guerre, a kidnappé, torturé, mutilé la personne qui m'EST chère. Toi Clarke alors que se soit pour la paix ou un plaisir personnelle NIA mourra.

Lexa, sous l'effet de la colère accéléra sa marche la fille du ciel essaya de la rattraper mais trébucha par réflexe elle mit ses bras en avant et s'écrasa lourdement sur son poignet cassé. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche quand il parvint au oreille de Lexa celle-ci se retourna et assista à une drôle de scène. Le loup qui les observait tantôt près de la maison sembla les avoir suivis il reniflait maintenant le bandage de Clarke qui était par terre cette dernière tenta de se relever mais visiblement sans succès à cause de sa douleur le loup plaça alors son museau sous le bras meurtri de Clarke et quand celle-ci tenta de se relever le loup se leva en même temps permettant à la blonde de prendre appui sur lui. Une fois debout le loup resta aux coté sde la jeune fille sans bouger. Clarke fit un pas en avant le loup limita aussitôt puis elle partit dans toutes les directions faisant les cent pas le loup la suivit pour chaque mouvement.

-On dirait que tu la dompté, lâcha amusée la grounders.

Et c'est tout machinalement que Clarke répondit :

-Tout comme je t'ai dompté toi, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire la fille du ciel tenta de se rattraper, enfin pas que je t'ai dompté comme une bête sauvage mais j'ai réussi à t'apprivoiser et non enfin je vais me taire...

La commandante était plus qu'amusée devant tout ce que débitait, la blonde elle décida de commencer à mettre son plan en oeuvre et se permit alors d'être Lexa devant Clarke la vraie Lexa celle que personne ne connaissait celle qu'elle voulait être pour Clarke taquine et joueuse et lâcha près de son oreille :

-Il faudra que tu fasse plus que ça pour me dompter Clarke.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit sa marche laissant la blonde complètement abasourdie. Elle ne rêvait pas la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom cette phrase et ce clin d'oeil. WOW. Elle connaissait Lexa la commandante, l'impitoyable, réfléchie et fin stratège mais la, elle avait l'impression de découvrir Lexa c'était la même Lexa que quand elles s'embrassaient. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits et tenta de rattraper en trottinant la commandante cette dernière était déjà sur son cheval épluchant et mangeant une sorte de fruit.

-Tiens attrape, lui dit-elle accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de lancé.

Elle regretta instantanément son geste quand elle vit Clarke grimacer de douleur pour tenté de l'attraper.

-Tous va bien ? lui demanda t-elle sautant de son cheval, attend je vais le ramass... elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit le loup finir de mâcher quelque chose et se lécher les babines.

-Bon bin tant pis ton chien à manger ta portion.

-De un c'est plus un loup qu'un chien de deux dis moi que t'as pris autre chose à mangé.

-Comment aurai-je eu le temps j'ai du chevaucher en direction d'une blonde têtu qui à confondu pitié et inquiétude.

-Je ne vois pas de... attend tu admet que tu t'inquiétais pour moi une skaikru.

-Non !

Clarke parut déçue de la réponse de la brune qui reprit tout aussitôt.

-Non je me suis inquiété pour toi Clarke car tu est importante pour moi et ça peu importe d'où tu viens.

Elle tandis la main à Clarke et la hissa une seconde fois sur son destrier une fois en position elle talonna sa monture et elles partirent toutes deux pour Polis au trot même si au galop elles arriveraient plus vite Lexa ne voulait pas blesser sa blonde et il faut avouer aussi qu'elle voulait profiter le plus possible de ces moments seules avec Clarke mais bientôt elles seraient à la capitale et tout redeviendrait plus compliqué. Soudain la grounders eu une idée elle tira sur les rennes de son cheval qui s'engouffra dans la forêt.

-Où va-t-on ? Interrogea la blonde.

-Il faut bien que je fasse découvrir à notre ambassadrice skaikru quelques endroits méconnue de son peuple et répandu sur terre.

-Dis plutôt que toi aussi tu veux me kidnappé pour m'avoir pour toi toute seule.

Alors que Clarke rigolait légèrement elle sentit Lexa derrière elle se raidir elle allait ajouter que c'était une blague afin de détendre la brune que celle-ci ne pense pas qu'elle la comparait à Nia. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit Lexa avait arrêter le cheval devant une cahute qui semblait presque se fondre dans la verdure alentour. La blonde frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle sur sa nuque juste en dessous de son oreille puis le chuchotement de Lexa raisonna dans sa tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu sois à moi seule Clarke.

Elle sentit ensuite Lexa s'extirpé de sa monture, elle reprit ses esprits et descendit à son tour du destrier tournant le dos à Lexa pour ne pas qu'elle voit le rouge sur ses joues due à sa réplique. Mais la rougeur sur ses joues était loin de disparaître quand elle sentit deux mains douce et chaude se placer sur ses hanches la soulever légèrement pour la poser en douceur sur le sol. La fille du ciel n'osait plus lâcher la scelle qu'elle tenait encore, à vraie dire elle n'osait plus bouger du tout les mains de Lexa n'avait pas bouger et tout son corps été plaquer contre celui de la grounders. Ce qui rompit ce moment de plénitude que ressentaient les deux femmes, comme si chacune d'elle était à sa place, fut l'horrible gargouillis qui s'échappa du ventre de la blonde.

Pour la deuxième fois cette dernière entendit le rire cristallin et magnifique de la commandante elle était sous le charme d'un tel son, elle fut extirpé de ses pensées par la commandante :

-Allons te cherche à manger.

Elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la hutte où était entreposé plusieurs type de marchandise une jeune fille blonde se tenait au milieu en train semble-il de mettre en ordre de la viande séchée.

La grounders salua de la tête respectueusement la commandante qui s'engouffra plus loin dans la cahute. Clarke était curieuse et regardait un peu partout.

-Skaikru ?

Demanda la marchande,

-Sha. Répondit simplement Clarke.

-Et tu parles nôtre langue, intéressant, je suis Niylah, tu peux faire comme chez toi ici.

-Clarke.

-J'imagine qu'on perd confiance quand on se fait torturée par Azgeda.

C'est à ce moment que Lexa réapparut à la vue de la fille du ciel.

-Ste gon yu place Niylah ! Ai tek disha ! (Reste à ta place Niylah ? JE PREND CA!)

Elle posa un objet sur le comptoir attrapa Clarke par le bras et sortit de la cahute de la marchande. Elle tendit ce qu'elle avait acheté pour que la blonde puisse manger. Il y avait plusieurs fruits, de la viande séchée et un morceau de viande crue.

-Je sais que j'ai faim Lexa mais quand même je peux me passer de viande cru..

La grounders attrapa le morceau de viande crue regarda narquoisement la fille du ciel et lui répondit :

-Ca c'est pas pour toi.

-Eurk ça risque d'être difficile les repas d'affaires commandante si on doit manger de la viande crue.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Lexa. Mais nan c'est pas pour toi ni pour moi c'est pour ton chien qui nous suis depuis la clairière.

La brune se dirigea avec la viande près de son cheval et passa juste derrière elle était suivit de près par la blonde qui fut surprise de voir derrière leur monture le loup allongé au sol. Lexa s'avança pour lui donné la viande mais sa main fut retenue par une source douce et chaude. Elle posa son regard en direction de cette source de chaleur ce n'était autre que la main de Clarke, elle accompagna son geste de quelques paroles :

-Attends laisses moi faire.

La commandante lui tendit le bout de viande elle s'en saisit, s'approcha du loup allongé qui releva la tête à la vue de la blonde. Elle lui lança le morceau de viande que le loup dévora volontiers.

-Allez en route ambassadrice nous serons arrivées dans deux heures à Polis.

Elles remontèrent sur leur monture et partirent en direction de la capitale grounders, plus elles approchèrent plus Clarke commencé à distinguée une... tour ? Il semblait au début que c'était un gigantesque arbre puis il apparaissait une flamme en son haut c'était bien une gigantesque tour. -Nous y voilà se sont les portes de Polis.

Elles se tenaient devant un immense mur fait en tronc d'arbres plusieurs voix se firent entendre elle distingua uniquement « Heda ». Quand les portes s'ouvrirent Clarke resta étonnée si elle s'attendait à ça, il est vrai que Lexa lui avait dit que Polis changerait sa vision des grounders mais à ce point elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas .

Les portes ouvertes laissaient place à une allée de marchand en tout genre derrière eux des maisons en ruines complétées avec des bouts de tente ou de bois en faisaient des maisons à nouveau complète à chemin antre l'ancien âge et le nouveau. Alors qu'elle s'avançaient dans cette allée marchande, se dirigeant vers cette immense tour à chaque passage Lexa était acclamée. En revanche certains regards lançaient à Clarke était plein de haine envers la fille du ciel. Arrivé devant la foule au pied de l'immense tour, le peuple se mit à crier.

\- « JUS DREIN JUS DAUN »

Il y avait un pilier où était attachée la reine d'Azgeda. La commandante fit descendre l'ambassadrice skaikru et se mit avec son cheval devant le pilier d'exécution et se mit à s'adresser à son peuple en trigedaslang.

-Après des années de guerres et leur participation à la coalition Azgeda nous à encore défié et cette fois nous avons vaincu.

Le peuple grounders acclamèrent tous en même temps leur Heda qui repris son discours.

-Le peuple du ciel à prouvé sa valeur il prendrons la place d'Azgeda dans la coalition cela sera officiel quand Clarke ambassadrice du peuple du ciel tranchera le lien. La cérémonie aura lieu demain.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa monture la grounders convia Clarke à la suivre dans l'immense tour au milieu de la ville. A peine rentrées, 5 personnes s'approchèrent d'elles. Clarke reconnut Myko. D'autres personnes se mirent autour de Lexa. De ce fait Myko invita Clarke à visité la tour. Elle découvrit au sous-sol une immense pièce remplit d'eau des sortes de termes. Le reste de la tour était remplie de multiples chambres, pièce de réception, et tout en haut se trouvait la salle du trône. La fille du ciel reconnue sans problème le trône au milieu de la pièce c'était celui où elle avait vue Lexa pour la première fois. Myko lui dit d'attendre ici la commandante qui devait s'entretenir avec ses conseillés. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et s'approcha du bord de la tour inutile de préciser qu'à cette hauteur la chute serait fatal... Clarke se perdit alors dans ses pensées qu'allait-il se passé pouvait-elle pardonner à Lexa, devait-elle écouté son cœur ou sa raison devait-elle encore tué. N'était-elle dévoué qu'à tué sur cette terre.

-Ai serve AZGEDA en no Lexa natrona (Je sers la nation des glaces et non cette traÏtre de Lexa)

Cette voix la sortie de ses pensées un homme s'approchait dangereusement d'elle un couteau à la main. La blonde essaya de se débattre mais l'homme était bien plus fort il lui plaça aisément le couteau sous la gorge et alors qu'il réclama le sang par le sang, Lexa entra dans la pièce et lui cria de s'en prendre à elle si c'était un homme.

-Je te tuerai sans armes sale traître et tu tomberas mort aux pieds de ta reine déchue condamnée à mort.

L'Azgedien en colère couru vers la commandante mais c'était la sous-estimée elle esquiva l'homme frappant son bras portant l'arme qui tomba au sol sous le choc. Elle attrapa l'homme par la nuque le frappant au ventre puis au visage le tout en se rapprochant du vide. Quand ce dernier se releva Lexa lui cracha un :

-T'attaquer à Clarke fut une erreur fatale.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du traitre qui chuta du haut de la tour.

Aussitôt l'attention de la commandante se porta sur Clarke :

-Tout va bien ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il restait des partisans de cette foutue reine.

Clarke la remercia et elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Malheureusement elle ne virent pas que quelqu'un les observaient tapis dans l'ombre.

 **Pendant ce temps à Azgeda sur la place centrale ravagé :**

Le froid il n'y avait plus que le froid et la haine. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage quasiment gelé non elle n'avait pas mal, elle n'était pas triste elle était rongée par la haine. Elle l'avait laissé derrière encore une fois elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'achevée. Elle agonisait là, dans le froid parce que Lexa avait faibli n'avait pas remplie son devoir de guerrière et ne l'avait pas achevé elle l'avait laissé dépérir. Malgré ses lèvres gercées par le froid elle prononça ces quelques mots :

-LE..xa je... le sang qui sortait de sa bouche l'empêchait d'être claire, Je te HAIS je te hais, JE TE HAIS...

Ainsi elle pouvait partir elle avait pu crier sa haine au monde et partir.

-Vous les humains êtes pathétiques.

Une femme vêtue d'un simple linge rouge et propre d'apparence se tenait devant elle, le froid ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur elle.

-Mais vos désir, vos haines sont une telle sources de… motivation ! Je te propose un marché, je te remet sur pied et tu assouvie ta vengeance à l'aide de mon armée.

-Quel est le piège.

La femme en rouge sourit et rétorqua le seul argument qui finit par convaincre la guerrière à moitié morte.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de la cité des lumières... Costia ?

* * *

 **Alors ? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey et voilà un nouveau chapitre enjoy :)**_

 _ **Bon la saison 3 a prit une tournure qui ne me convient pas du tout (saleté d'épisode 7) et comme j'aime m'inspiré de faits de la série pour la fic j'ai était totalement perdue, je n'avais pas prévue cette suite comme je vous l'écrit maintenant, mais au vue des tournures de la série j'ai décidé de me lancé a 99% avec mon imagination en gardant quelque détails en commun avec la série. Donc non seulement y a les examens, les cours, les boulots mais derrière aux vue de ce que j'avais déjà écrit je cherchais une suite qui me convenais et qui serait un peu ce que j'aurais aimé avoir dans la saison 3 plutôt que ce que Jason nous à proposé (Jason qui devient dans ma liste n°1 des personne à tué xD )**_

 _ **Donc voilà je vous laisse apprécié la suite:)**_

 _ **MissHarpie :Je te remercie j'espère que celui-ci te captivera tout autant :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Lexa lui montra ses appartements, la blonde comprit qu'ils étaient non loin de ceux de la commandante lorsque celle-ci lui assura :

-Mes gardes surveillent les portes des conseillés, ambassadeurs et de toutes personnes importante ici. Voilà c'est ici que tu passeras les deux semaines à venir, demain nous en parlerons mais pour l'heure tu dois te préparer au procès. Je viendrais te chercher quand le temps sera venue.

Lexa ferma la porte des appartements de Clarke qui restait subjuguée par la beauté du lieu. Cette immense tour restait un vestige du passé majestueux. De grand morceaux de tissus délimitaient la fin de la pièce en s'y approchant, la fille du ciel pouvait admirer toute la capitale grounders et plus encore. Elle remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant il y avait encore beaucoup d'habitation qui semblait être tout autour de ce bâtiment, en essayant d'en voir plus elle remarqua que le corps au sol du soldat d'azgeda était toujours là, jonché de sang mais qu'en revanche la Reine censé être attaché au poteau devant le building n'était plus la. En y pensant bien les rues de Polis semblaient désertes comparé au moment de leur arrivé.

Cela lui remit l'idée en tête qu'elle devait se préparait au procès, en y repensant cela était étrange que Lexa ait parlé d'un procès.

Elle tournait maintenant le dos au morceau de tissu et admira ces appartements au centre il y avait un lit recouvert de diverses peaux de bête, et il y avait ce qui ressemblait à du mobilier des tables et dans un coin un nécéssaire de fortune pour se rafraîchir semblerait-il. Clarke s'étonna que les grounders qui paraissaient au premier abord si barbare puisse faire part de tant de civilité. Quelque chose attira son regard sur son lit, elle s'approcha et découvrit ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble. Il était bleu et doré composé de différent bout de tissu mais l'ensemble resplendissait en un vêtement unique. Cependant du fait de ses blessures Clarke ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger sans se faire d'avantage mal, surtout que les tissus qu'elle portait collaient à sa peau qui avait fondu dans son dos.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment changer ses vêtements de forte voix venu du couloir vinrent interrompre ces songes :

-... Ba Heda ! (Mais commandante !)

-DER STE NO BA TITUS ! SKAIKRU STE OUR KRU NAU ! (Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Titus ! Le peuple du ciel est notre peuple maintenant !)

Clarke sortit de ses appartements à ce moment et s'adressa à Lexa de façon à ce que ce Titus pensent qu'elle n'avait pas compris un traître mot.

-Commandante, dit-elle en inclinant la tête respectueusement elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa requête que cette dernière lui répondit

-Ambassadrice je vous rejoins dans vos quartiers

Le ton était sec mais Clarke avait bien vue dans le regard de Lexa le merci que lui criaient ses yeux.

La fille du ciel rentra dans ses quartiers en laissant la porte ouverte elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit, cependant elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, des chuchotements ainsi que des bruits de pas bruyant lui indiqua que l'homme avec Lexa avait quitté le couloirs.

La commandante grounders entra alors dans sa chambre et s'interrogea :

-La tenue ne te plait pas.. ? J'en ai d'autres si tu veux, je...

-Non Lexa ce n'est pas ça, répondit la fille du ciel légèrement gêné, c'est que les cataplasmes et _médicaments_ ne font presque plus effet et je comme...

-Tu as mal ?

Clarke acquiesca simplement, la brune se dirigea vers le couloir et ordonna :

-Won fisa nau ! (Un médecin maintenant !)

-Sha, heda.

Lexa retourna vers la blonde et commença à lui défaire le bandage autour de son poignet, ne voulant pas montrer sa douleur Clarke se mit à fixer la grounders. DIEU qu'elle était belle son regard était doux au début et au fur à mesure qu'elle enlevait le bandage sa mâchoire se serrait de plus en plus, mais même en colère la commandante était magnifique. Mais la blonde étais perdue devait elle laisser libre cours à ses pensées ? À près tout elle l'avait sauvée, soignée et protégée... Mais c'est sa trahison qui à enchainé le reste les morts, _l'exile_ qu'elle c'était imposé vis à vis de son peuple, son kidnapping et ses heures de tortures. Clarke serra les dents du à un mélange de douleur et de ressenti envers la brune elle décida cependant de garder sa rancoeur en elle pour l'instant et remarqua que Lexa lavait la plaie seulement la commandante ne faisait pas que laver sa plaie. La main de Lexa tenait le chiffon humide mais deux doigts dépassait du chiffon caressant la peau de la blonde à chaque passage. La douceur du geste subjugua Clarke chaque caresse lui provoquait des frissons et réchauffait sa peau, malheureusement les caresses cessèrent, la chaleur qu'elle provoquait s'évapora la douceur laissa place à la douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monumental et laissa apparaître Nyko la commandante se dirigea vers lui prit ce qu'il y avait entre ses mains et le fit sortir de la pièce. Lexa mélangea une mixture à de l'eau dans une coupe et la tendit à la blonde :

-Tiens bois ça, cela t'éviteras d'avoir mal, je crains que le mélange d'herbe que l'on à appliqué sur ta blessure dorsale se soit collée à tes habits tu risque donc d'avoir mal.

-Il va falloir que tu me l'enlève...

Pour cacher la rougeur naissante sur ses joues Clarke avala toute la mixture d'un coup et tenta de dissimuler le dégoût que ce _médicament_ lui provoquait.

Lexa garda son calme et acquiesca simplement de la tête la blonde se leva et se retourna se mit face au lit, en réalité Lexa été loin d'être sereine à vrai dire sa gorge c'était nouée et elle appréhendait le contact avec la peau de Clarke. Elle attrapa le tissu par les deux extrémités de ses hanches et commença à le relever lentement, ses mains effleurer la peau de la blonde provoquant chez les deux femmes des frissons.

Lexa arrêta son geste quand elle remarqua que le tissu émettait trop de résistance à l'endroit des brûlures les herbes avait trop bien séchées. Elle reprit le chiffon mouillé et l'appliqua sur tout le tissus en espérant que le cataplasme se ramollirait permettant d'enlever le bout de tissu plus rapidement. La brune savait qu'il fallait tirer sur le vêtement quand même pour qu'il vienne elle eut alors une idée, elle plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de Clarke et les remontant entraînant le tissu avec elle suffisamment rapidement pour limiter la souffrance de la blonde. Cette dernière était concentrés sur les mains de Lexa ce mouvement l'avait surprise, agréablement surprise , elle était toujours surprise par la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Lexa.

Une fois le vêtement complètement retiré, Clarke s'allongea sur le ventre, elle ne vit pas le désir et la rage passé successivement dans les yeux de Lexa. Celle-ci lava la plaie comme elle avait fait précédemment pour son poignet mais elle ne dit rien cette fois-ci concernant la blessure. Lexa appliqua le cataplasme sur la brûlure et marmonna quelque chose que la blonde n'entendit qu'à moitié elle demanda alors :

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

Lexa se rendit compte qu'elle avait marmonné trop fort elle décida de répéter sa phrase à Clarke :

-Ai na frag em op teik em tombon gon em dina en woch em wan op ai fleim em. (Je vais la tuer, j'arracherais son cœur et le lui ferais mangé je la regarderais mourir, je la brûlerais.)

Clarke sentit la rage qui envahissait la brune quand elle prononça la phrase elle ne comprit qu'une seule chose qu'elle voulait tuer la Reine de la nation des glaces et sûrement la faire souffrir énormément.

Elle se releva s'assit en face de la commandante posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa .

-Dans ce cas allons la tuée ensemble.

Lexa opina simplement de la tête, aida Clarke à enfilé le vêtement et elle redescendirent la tour de Polis. Cette fois-ci elle empruntèrent un autre passage permettant à la fille du ciel de remarqué qu'il y avait une deuxième entrée. Elle put voir des centaines de maisons, tentes, cahutes elle remarqua autre chose comme un énorme trou dans le sol duquel émanait de la lumière et du bruit. Elle suivit Lexa dans une maison, empruntèrent un escalier puis un tunnel qui les fit arrivées dans cette immense arène. Tout les bords étaient couvert de grounders au centre il avait Nia attachée, Lexa fit un pas de plus provoquant les cris de la foule elle cria alors pour se faire entendre de tous :

-Que tout ceux qui on connu la perte d'un être cher à cause de la nation des glaces de leurs attaques répétés, entrent dans l'arène, qu'elle ai tué ou torturé un des nôtres, le sang de votre sang avancez.

Une bonne partie de la foule descendit dans l'arène Clarke reconnu alors l'homme de tout à l'heure avec qui Lexa parlait, il s'approcha du pilier en tenant un poignard chaque grounders se mirent en file. Clarke remarqua que Lexa était elle aussi dans l'arène elle sortit l'épée de son dos et reprit :

-Faite la souffrir et hurler marquez la pour chaque vie prise, pour chaque âmes torturées, mais surtout ne lui donnez pas le plaisir de mourir d'une mort rapide, qu'elle vive jusqu'à la fin que sa mort amène la Paix à notre peuple.

Levant son épée dans les airs elle fut acclamée par tous, elle arracha alors les vêtements de la Reine déchue, ordonna à Titus de lui amener une torche. Lexa s'empara de la torche et sans attendre plaça le coté en feu contre le dos de Nia qui hurla, ensuite quand elle décolla la torche Lexa lui taillada le dos à l'endroit ou elle venait de la bruler. Elle laissa ensuite la place aux autres qui prirent le poignard et tranchèrent dans la chaire de la captive à tour de rôle.

Quand la commandante rejoignit la blonde elles restèrent toutes deux dans le silence suivant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, mais la brune rompit ce silence.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas pour la cruauté Clarke mais il est vital pour toi et moi ainsi que pour la paix que nous voulons instaurer que tu la fasse souffrir avant qu'elle ne meure. Si tu ne le fais pas...

-Je ne serais pas faible commandante pas devant ton peuple.

Lexa voulait tellement qu'elle comprenne qu'après ça elles feraient partit du même peuple.

-Au fait, elle siffla, et le loup que Clarke avait sauvé rentra dans la pièce. Je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'il reste avec toi plutôt qu'il se fasse tuer devant les portes par les gardes.

Clarke ne sachant pas quoi dire posa juste sa main sur la jambe de Lexa ce qui réchauffa les deux femmes elles n'avaient plus besoin de parler ce contact leur suffisaient il signifiait, merci, je suis là et ensemble. Le loup s'allongea au pied de Clarke et ne bougea pas tant que celle-ci ne bougeait pas non plus.

Dans l'arène toutes les personnes étaient passés la Reine était en sang elle avait une main ou des doigt lui avait étaient coupés, sa lèvre inférieure aussi était au sol. Clarke se leva alors se saisit de l'épée d'un garde et rejoignit la Reine dans l'arène, elle était suivit de près par son loup. Elle s'avança de la Reine trancha ses liens. La foule fit un bruit de surprise seule Lexa souriait elle avait comprit Clarke allait leur montrer la force des skaikru. Elle jeta l'épée aux pieds de la Reine. Lexa jeta son épée dans l'arène qui se planta proche de Clarke elle s'en saisit et la pointa en direction de Nia :

-Oso gonplei nou ste odon. (Notre combat n'est pas fini.)

Tout le monde l'avait entendu elle reprit dans sa langue :

-LEVE TOI ET BATS-TOI .

La Reine attrapa l'épée devant elle et courut précipitamment vers Clarke seulement, son loup ne la laissa pas s'approcher il se jeta sur la Reine d'Azgeda et lui mordit si fort le bras qu'il l'arracha presque. Il lâcha prise lorsque Clarke éleva la voix :

-Hod Op ! (Stop !)

Le loup revint près de la blonde et ne bougea plus. Cette dernière avec l'épée de la commandante coupa ce même bras de la Reine déchue elle cria alors :

-Yu gonplei ste odon !

La foule l'acclama lorsqu'elle lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec elle leva l'épée pleine de sang dans les airs, elle serrait les dents ne voulant pas montrée que la violence du coup qu'elle avait porté lui avait causé d'innombrables douleurs. Elle ne voulait pas tué mais tout avaient changés pour elle après sa fuite du camp Jaha et son séjour forcé à Azgeda si la tuée apportait la paix alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle voulait remonter là où se trouvait Lexa mais cette dernière venait de la rejoindre

-Yu Kru ste oson Kru now ! (Ton peuple et le notre maintenant !) Azgeda était faible et belliqueux aujourd'hui Skaikru prenne leur place dans la coalition ils sont notre peuple notre force.

Bien que tous ne le firent pas une bonne partie de la foule se mit à scandé le nom des Skaikru. Elles quittèrent l'arène en direction de la tour centrale de Polis elles marchaient fièrement côte à cote.

-La cérémonie se fera au terme de ces deux semaines je ferais envoyé des messagers pour que toute la coalition soit présente ainsi que d'autres représentant des skaikru.

-Bien commandante.

Clarke se mit à souffler bruyamment ce qui amena Lexa à la regarder en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'avait trouvé un nom au loup mais j'ai peur qu'il soit offensant.

-Quel est-il ? demanda curieusement Lexa.

-Heda.

Lexa rigola légèrement.

-Après tout ça pourrait être le commandant des loups. Mangerais-tu avec moi ce soir enfin moi et les conseillés.

-Ce serait un honneur commandante

Les deux femmes se sourirent et rejoignirent la salle du banquet tous les conseillés occupaient Lexa avec diverses d'affaires ne lui laissant pratiquement pas le temps de manger. Cette dernière jetait de temps en temps des regards à la fille du ciel qui s'adaptait très bien elle parlait avec une de ces conseillères puis un autre. Personne ne remarqua l'absence d'un des conseillés.

Lexa renvoya les conseillés à la fin du repas et proposa à Clarke une balade au sein de la tour.

-J'aimerais te montré quelque chose, avait-elle dit, il semblait à la blonde qu'elles avaient dépassées la salle du trône et allaient bien plus haut se trouvant au sommet de la tour à côté de la gigantesque flamme qui dominait la tour.

De là, la vue était superbe.

-Wow c'est magnifique tout s'étend devant nos pieds c'est tellement beau !

-Je viens ici par moment et je reste là à regarder l'immensité des choses, l'immensité de la forêt de ce côté il y a ton peuple par là-bas le peuple de la mer là-bas celui du sable, des montagnes et celui de la glace.

Elle pointait du doigt chaque horizon pour illustrer ses propos et Clarke la regarda attentivement, à ce moment c'était Lexa la vraie pas la commandante. Dans ces yeux il y'avait une lueur particulière un brin de passion et d'envie peut-être aurait-elle préféré parcourir ce monde plutôt que de le diriger. Elle était si naturelle et se fut comme un déclic pour la fille du ciel elle aimait Lexa la gronder naturelle, souriante et avenante mais haïssait la commandante.

 **Dans une taverne de Polis :**

-Skaikru souda wan op. (Le peuple du ciel doit mourir.)

Le grounders cracha sur le sol après avoir prononcé le nom du peuple infâme.

-300 guerriers sont mort par leur faute, notre commandante est faible après les hommes de la montagne voilà que nous sommes allés en guerre contre azgeda pour une skaikru il est temps de changé d'Heda et de tuer les skaikru !

Une silhouette féminine venue d'un autre temps prit alors la parole aux côtés du conseillé.

-A l'heure où nous parlons mon général guérit de ses blessures et rassemble 200 nomades des glaces les guerriers bannis, nomade et ceux du sable sont avec nous pour renverser cette commandante qui se laisse diriger par ses faiblesses. Alors je vous donne le choix vous pouvez être des guerriers qui mourront pour ses faiblesses ou le poison qui l'a tuera de l'intérieur, me suivre c'est suivre la véritable force et vous aurez enfin un véritable commandent.

Tous étaient convaincu que c'était une immense faiblesse de refaire une alliance avec les skaikru alors tous acceptèrent de suivre cette femme rouge comme il l'appelait. A chacun fut donné une pilule avec un étrange signe dessus tous l'avalèrent après que Titus conseillé de la commandante dit :

-Gon won nodotaim Heda ! (Pour un nouveau commandent !)

 **Dans une immense maison au delà des mer :**

Jaha était assis par terre à médité rien ne le perturbait, son esprit était apaisé, libre et serein. Une voix le sortit de sa méditation :

-La cité des lumière te ravit-elle toujours autant Thélonius ?

L'homme acquiesca en gardant son air béat.

-Avez-vous trouver de nouveaux habitants pour notre cité ?

-Le plan avance grandement il semble que tout se décidera à Polis, dit ALLIE en touchant de la main l'ogive nucléaire qu'elle possédait.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Une remarque, une suggestion, n'hésitez pas les review sont la pour sa ;)**


End file.
